Geppetto
by Wiktorila
Summary: ou quand Ron, Fred et George décident d'aider Harry.


**Disclaimer**** : **L'univers HP appartient ting ! bzzzzzzzz brouuuuuut ziiiiiiiiiiiip !...ah désolée à force la bande est un peu fatiguée, je vais en mettre une autre *fouille, fouille* ah voilà *souffle sur la poussière* kof ! kof ! (oui, oui c'est toujours très long à venir avec moi ^^) Donc:

JKR est notre déesse, sa saga est notre bible, nous lui devons absolument tout *génuflexion* :p

**Prairing** : **HPDM **(of course et pour ne pas changer)

**Rating** : **T**

**Correctrice : **Encore une fois merci à** Love Gaara of the Sand **qui en plus d'avoir corrigé m'a encouragé à publier et m'a conseillé notamment pour le titre.

**Note: **Alors voilà, c'est long, c'est censé être drôle mais ça ne l'est peut-être pas, le seul intérêt qu'a ce texte c'est que je peux m'autosatisfactionner (oui, oui) d'avoir réussi à imaginer, écrire et terminer quelque chose en si peu de temps alors que je galère depuis plus de deux ans niveau inspiration et écriture. Un intérêt somme toute personnel donc.

**Note 2: **L'auteur est au courant qu'elle n'est pas obligée d'intituler son texte comme le concours c'est juste que _Geppetto_ après moult (ou presque (c'est juste que ça fait toujours la classe de dire qu'on à réfléchit, argumenté, confronté, crié...pendant des heures ^^)) réflexion et proposition, s'est avéré correspondre le mieux dans ce qui avait été trouvé comme titre. Entre conception, création et manipulation le vieux marionnettiste avait bien sa place en haut du texte !

**Note 3** (uhu la chieuse): Chers lecteurs pour évité qu'un de mes effets littéraires (^^) ne tombe à plat je préfère, au cas ou, vous donnez préalablement les définitions suivantes:

- **Adrénaline**: hormone produite en réponse à un état de stress, ou durant un effort physique pour apporter de l'énergie.

- **Endorphine**: hormone produite lors d'une activité physique intense, de l'excitation, de la douleur ou d'un orgasme. Pour simplifier c'est l'hormone du plaisir.

**Petit mot** (en fait c'est la même chose que "note" c'est juste histoire de changer un peu lol): Bon voilà, c'est ma toute première participation à un concours. Je me suis bien amusée à écrire.

Je vous souhaite à toutes et tous une bonne lecture.

**- Geppetto -**

En ce samedi matin d'automne, une fine bruine étendait son rideau humide sur Pré-au-Lard. Ron remonta le capuchon de sa cape qui prenait un malin plaisir à glisser toutes les trente secondes.

La pluie flouait le paysage mais le jeune Weasley savait où il allait. Il avait été plus facile de se retrouver seul que ce qu'il avait pensé au départ. Pour Harry pas de problème, il devait être en ce moment même en train de récurer des chaudrons dans les cachots. Ron aurait presque sauté au cou de Rogue quand, la veille, il avait donné une retenue à Harry. Hermione, elle, était bien confortablement installée chez Scribenpenne plongée dans la lecture du tout-dernier-manuel-de-Métamorphose-qui-vient-de-sortir-et-que-McGonagall-a-conseillé.

Oui, Ron en ce samedi matin pluvieux aimait ses professeurs car grâce à eux il entra seul chez _Farces pour sorciers facétieux_.

- Ronny, petit frère, comment vas-tu ? l'accueillit Fred.

- Bien du moment que tu ne m'appelles pas «Ronny».

- Oh, Ron-Ron voyons que de haine dès le matin, dit George en prenant la cape mouillée de son petit frère, tu sais que c'est mauvais pour l'estomac. Regarde Tante Muriel.

- Tu as pu venir seul à ce que je vois, enchaîna Fred en apposant la pancarte «Fermé» sur la porte du magasin.

- Oui, répondit Ron en suivant ses deux frères vers l'arrière boutique, Harry est coincé au château et Hermione plongée dans un bouquin chez Scribenpenne. Elle ne viendra pas, fit Ron à la question muette de Fred, elle est trop absorbée. Et puis elle ne sait pas que je suis ici.

- Uhu ! Tu fais déjà des cachotteries à notre belle soeur. Installe-toi.

George ferma la porte du bureau tandis que Fred faisait tourner un grand tableau noir sur son pivot rendant ainsi visible des annotations, schémas et autres calculs tracés à la craie blanche. Le plus jeune des Weasley ne put retenir un sifflement admiratif.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, dit George. Nous prenons le problème que tu nous as soumis très au sérieux. Harry est comme notre frère.

- Et puis sans lui nous n'en serions pas là, ajouta Fred en désignant la boutique.

- Bien, suite à notre petite discussion de la dernière fois où tu nous soumettais tes inquiétudes quant à la solitude amoureuse de Harry, nous avons beaucoup réfléchis.

- Dans l'immédiat Harry a besoin de quelqu'un a aimer et à...désirer et surtout qui le lui rende bien.

- Nous allons donc créer un être capable de tout cela, conclut George en tapotant le tableau noir.

- Vous...vous voulez dire, bafouilla Ron en rougissant, que vous allez fabriquer une...poupée gonflable pour Harry.

- Roooon, soupira Fred, un peu de poésie et de considération pour notre travail. Nous te parlons d'un être vivant, qui respire, parle, pense, agis de lui-même dans une certaine mesure, etc,...en chair et en os et avec qui Harry fera...ce qu'il voudra.

- Dans tous les sens du terme puisqu'il pourra le contrôler. Le faire venir à la vie ou le congédier. On peut donc parler d'une **marionnette** _high magical technology_.

- Nous avons dressé une liste de critères qui nous permettrons de façonner cet être et nous avons besoin de ton aide pour être sûr.

- Je ne vous aurais pas laissé le choix de toute façon, trancha Ron, on parle de mon meilleur ami là, de nous trois c'est moi qui le connaît le mieux.

- Tout doux Ronald, dit George en déroulant un parchemin. Commençons par le point le plus important: le sexe.

Ron failli s'étrangler.

- Quoi ? s'insurgea-t-il, vous êtes vraiment des pervers mmmpff mouff foumf.

- Désolé, frérot mais c'était la seule solution, dit Fred sur le ton de l'évidence en rangeant sa baguette. Nous n'arriverons jamais à terminer si tu nous interromps en permanence.

Ron croisa les bras en se renfrognant, la langue collée au palais par un sort.

- Reprenons. Lorsque George parle de sexe, il s'agit ici d'une considération purement scientifique, tu sais les mâles, les femelles. Donc le sexe de cette **marionnette** doit être de type masculin, nous sommes d'accord.

Ron hocha la tête.

George prit une plume qu'il trempa dans un encrier et fit une petite marque sur le parchemin.

- C'est parfait, constata-t-il sans plus rien ajouter.

Ron regarda les jumeaux à tour de rôle, le sourcil interrogateur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Fred. Ah oui pardon, _Finite Incantatem_.

- Merci, grogna Ron. Je disais: c'est tout ?

- De quoi ?

- Vos critères pour la fabrication de la **marionnette**, il n'y a que celui-là ?

- Oui.

- En dehors du fait qu'il soit homosexuel, nous ne connaissons pas suffisamment les goûts de Harry pour prétendre tout faire nous-mêmes.

- Mais toi petit frère, reprit Fred avec un sourire moqueur, toi qui le connais siiiiiiiiiii bien tu pourrais peut être nous aider.

Ron s'empourpra et regarda ses mains en grommelant dans son col roulé.

- Le manque d'informations au sujet des préférences de Harry en matière d'hommes est apparu comme un problème majeur.

- En effet, continua George aussi naturellement que si c'était lui qui avait commencé la phrase, à quoi s'attendre comme résultat ? A quoi pourrait bien ressembler la sus nommée **marionnette** ?

- Eh bien - tu pourras applaudir quand nous aurons terminé, petit frère - tout simplement en ajoutant à la potion matricielle un petit quelque chose de Harry.

- Comme pour le Polynectar ? demanda Ron.

- Oui, sauf que dans le cas présent ce n'est pas pour que le résultat final soit le portrait craché de Harry, mais pour qu'il soit le portrait craché de son fantasme.

- Quelques petits arrangements suffiront à homogénéiser le tout si le fantasme de Harry est constitué d'un assemblage de parties de plusieurs personnes différentes.

Ron eut une grimace en imaginant, sans savoir pourquoi, le nez de Rogue sur le visage de Dumbledore, coiffé des cheveux de Malefoy, le tout sur le corps de Hagrid !

- Donc nous allons avoir besoin de toi, frérot.

Ron se tendit, s'attendant au pire.

- Il nous faudrait un petit quelque chose de Harry.

Ron se voyait déjà en train d'enlever un morceau de cerveau à son meilleur ami.

- Une poignée de cheveux fera l'affaire.

Il soupira de soulagement avant de demander:

- Mais pour le reste de la potion vous avez besoin de quoi ? Ça a l'air compliqué.

- Oui, mais nous sommes doués, souviens-toi en, répondit Fred.

- Une pincée d'os en poudre suffit à la potion pour créer le squelette. Par contre il nous faut du sang.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous connaissons quelqu'un qui travaille à Ste Mangouste.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir ! s'exclama Ron. Mais le sang sera forcément celui de quelqu'un donc contenant des gènes, ça ne risque pas d'interférer avec la personne qui doit naître du fantasme de Harry.

- Interrogation très pertinente de ta part, dit George. Cette question nous nous la sommes posée.

- Et figures-toi qu'il existe un rituel pour rendre le sang neutre.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Mais ça doit être extrêmement difficile à réaliser, se désola Ron comme si tout était perdu.

- Certes, mais l'hôpital fait bien les choses, ils ont toujours un stock de sang neutre et comme il ne nous en faut pas beaucoup...

- Je vois, dit Ron. Donc vous avez besoin de cheveux.

- Oui, répondirent les jumeaux en chœur. Envoie-les-nous le plus vite possible. Par hibou se sera très bien.

- D'accord. Et combien de temps le processus va prendre avant que la **marionnette** ne soit prête ? questionna Ron.

- Un mois...ou deux.

- Quoi ?

- C'est une création compliquée, se justifia George.

- Il ne faut pas bâcler les choses, ajouta Fred.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras lui offrir pour Noël.

**.o0O0o.**

Pendant plusieurs jours, Ron récolta discrètement et patiemment des cheveux de Harry, sur son oreiller, son peigne (depuis peu, et sans explications de sa part, Harry recommençait à essayer de coiffer son indomptable chevelure; une chance pour Ron),...

A la fin de la semaine, il en avait suffisamment pour les envoyer aux jumeaux.

- Par pitié, Coquecigrue, ne te perds pas en chemin, supplia le jeune Weasley en ouvrant la fenêtre à son minuscule hibou.

Pré-au-Lard était juste à côté du château, mais Coq était tout à fait capable de se tromper de chemin, et ça Ron le savait.

Mais il reçu le lendemain un petit mot de ses frères qui lui confirmaient la bonne réception du «colis». Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

Fred et George avaient consciencieusement préparé la potion matricielle. La formule qu'ils avaient mise au point était un savant mélange de plusieurs potions et d'inventions personnelles. La matrice bouillonnait doucement dans un énorme chaudron, bien à l'abri dans un petit laboratoire au fin fond de la boutique connu d'eux seuls.

Les potions déjà existantes, dont ils avaient en partie reprit les formules, donnaient quelques repères quant à la bonne tournure des choses. Un changement radical de couleur après trois jours, des myriades de bulles au bout de deux semaines, des cliquetis étranges pendant cinq jours,... . Pour l'instant tout se déroulait comme sur un balais, aucun problème à signaler.

Les jumeaux étaient soulagés car cette expérience était assez aléatoire. Mais Harry aurait certainement une belle surprise.

Tout au long de la préparation et de la maturation de la potion, Fred et George avaient régulièrement envoyé des rapports à Ron pour l'informer du bon déroulement de l'opération.

Coquecigrue n'avait jamais eu autant de travail et le jeune Weasley faisait de son mieux pour dissimuler ce qui se passait et pour détourner l'attention de ses amis. Il redoutait surtout Hermione qui avait une fâcheuse tendance à sentir que quelque chose se tramait dans son dos.

**.o0O0o.**

**23 décembre**

Si quelqu'un méritait le bonheur, c'était bien Harry. La **marionnette** n'était évidemment pas une fin en soi, mais si elle pouvait lui apporter un peu de gaieté...

Chacun se demandait ce qui allait sortir du chaudron. A quoi pouvait ressembler le fantasme de Harry ? Personne ne pouvait affirmer qu'un apollon résulterait de ces longues heures de maturation. À un moment George émit à haute voix l'hypothèse que leur ami avait peut-être un faible pour les petits gros poilus.

Mais c'est en pensant à la joie de Harry, que Fred et George, main dans la main, se jetèrent un dernier regard avant d'éteindre ensemble le feu qui crépitait depuis près de deux mois sous le chaudron.

Ils retinrent leur souffle. Le bouillonnement s'affaiblit petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'une épaisse et abondante vapeur vert pâle ne sorte du chaudron et se répande dans le minuscule laboratoire.

Fred et George soupirèrent de soulagement et du même coup se mirent à tousser. Une odeur âcre les prit à la gorge.

- Tout est...kof ! kof !...parfait ! s'exclama George du mieux qu'il put.

- Oui,...kof ! kof ! kof !...parfait, confirma difficilement Fred.

Ils s'agrippèrent mutuellement un bras lorsqu'ils virent une forme émerger du chaudron derrière l'écran de fumée. Deux mains blanches apparurent sur le bord du récipient en étain premier choix. Le chaudron était tellement grand que seul le tronc de la marionnette humaine se découpait.

Lorsqu'enfin toute la potion se fut évaporée, les jumeaux purent contempler leur chef d'œuvre.

Ils blêmirent et murmurèrent en même temps:

- Oh merde...

Ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à _ça_.

- Où est mon maître, furent les premiers mots que prononça la dernière création des frères Weasley.

Le lendemain Ron fit du mieux qu'il put pour cacher son impatience et son anxiété. Il devait recevoir le cadeau de Harry. Il appréhendait surtout la taille; une **marionnette** humaine demanderait un énorme paquet. Comment allait-il se débrouiller pour ne pas se faire remarquer...un sort de rétrécissement aurait peut-être de mauvaises conséquences sur un être presque humain.

Mais ses craintes furent apaisées lorsqu'il aperçut Coquecigrue par une fenêtre aux alentours de quatre heure de l'après-midi. Il trouva un prétexte pour se rendre dans la volière où l'attendait, comme convenu, son hibou.

Le carton qu'il trouva était à peine plus gros qu'une boîte à chaussures. Ron s'enferma dans une salle de classe pour être tranquille et ouvrit le colis.

_Ron,_

_Nous avons fait en sorte pour qu'une fois au repos, la __**marionnette**__ ne prenne pas trop de place. Sous cette forme elle peut être réduite sans danger. Nous avons listé tous les sorts qui la contrôlent ci-après._

_Nous n'avons pas pu la mettre à l'épreuve, faute de temps, tu semblais si pressé._

_F.&G._

- La bonne excuse ! s'exclama Ron quelque peu outré de la façon dont les jumeaux tournaient la situation à leur avantage.

Il ne put s'empêcher de douter. Ils ne l'avaient pas testée... Ron se persuada que tout irait bien et plongea ses mains dans la boîte. Il en sortit un magnifique pantin articulé. Aucune peinture, aucun vêtement, juste du bois ciré et des traits légèrement sculptés.

Face à la beauté du travail, les dernières appréhensions de Ron s'envolèrent. Il replaça le pantin dans le carton et d'un sort emballa le tout de papier cadeau avant de réduire le paquet.

En chemin, il jeta un oeil sur la petite liste de sortilèges de contrôle. Il fut surpris de ne lire que quatre formules.

- Hey, Ron !

L'interpellé releva brusquement la tête. Hermione l'attendait au bout du couloir, sortant visiblement de la bibliothèque.

Ron fourra le moins précipitamment possible la lettre de ses frères dans la poche de sa robe, la chiffonnant au passage.

- Tu travaillais ? demanda nonchalamment Ron à sa petite amie après l'avoir embrassé.

- Oui, j'ai terminé un devoir de Runes.

Le jeune Weasley sentit alors une espèce de tension chez sa petite amie. Ce qui lui fut confirmé quand elle expira bruyamment en disant:

- Ron, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose...à propos de Harry.

Ron blêmit, il était démasqué.

- Je ne pensais qu'à son bien je t'assure, je..., bafouilla-t-il.

- Harry est étrange en ce moment, coupa Hermione qui ne l'avait pas écouté.

- Pardon ?

- Il est ailleurs. Il est...mélancolique. Je crois qu'il est amoureux.

Ron soupira d'aise.

- Pourquoi tu as l'air soulagé ? demanda Hermione légèrement irritée.

- Oh heu, c'est juste que je m'attendais à quelque chose de bien pire.

Mais le fait que Harry soit amoureux changeait la donne en ce qui concernait la poupée.

- Et tu penses qu'il sort avec cette personne ? questionna-t-il mine de rien.

- Je t'ai dis qu'il était mélancolique pas transi de bonheur. Non, il se morfond. Je m'inquiète.

Toujours seul...tant mieux ! Tout ce travail n'avait pas été fait pour rien. Au contraire. Ron se frotta intérieurement les mains.

Comme Ron l'avait pensé, Hermione était du genre perspicace.

Harry, assit près d'une fenêtre de la salle commune, regardait dehors et soupirait toute les deux minutes.

Il était là, en bas à s'amuser avec ses amis. Le garçon qui lui avait ravi son coeur courait sur la pelouse du parc, plusieurs mètres en dessous et ne faisait pas attention à lui...comme d'habitude. De jour en jour Harry se morfondait car il n'avait aucune chance. De jour en jour, il se faisait du mal en passant une grande partie de son temps à l'observer ou à penser à lui.

Lorsqu'il entendit le portrait s'ouvrir accompagné de la voix d'Hermione, Harry se recomposa un visage et rejoignit ses amis.

**.o0O0o.**

Ron descendit dans la salle commune le plus silencieusement possible. Il avait attendu une heure du matin pour être sûr que personne ne se trouverait en bas. Il avait prit sa robe dans laquelle se trouvait le cadeau de Harry et la lettre de ses frères. Il posa le paquet sur la table et attrapa de quoi écrire. Il fallait qu'il rédige un mot pour expliquer un minimum comment fonctionnait la **marionnette** sans pour autant se dévoiler. Il ne fallait pas que Harry sache que le présent venait de lui. Il voulait bien être gentil mais tenait à sa tête. Ron fouilla l'autre poche de son uniforme à la recherche de la missive chiffonnée. Rien. Vide total. Il se mit à paniquer.

- Merde, merde, merde, répéta-t-il tout bas.

Il retourna les poches de sa robe et de son pyjama en vain.

- _Accio lettre de Fred et George_.

Aucun résultat. Il se résigna à retourner dans le dortoir. Mais en passant devant la cheminée il s'arrêta net. Une scène lui revint en mémoire. Quelques heures plus tôt, Harry, Hermione et lui s'étaient retrouvés devant cette cheminée pour discuter quand Hermione avait pesté contre le sans gêne de certaines personnes qui laissaient traîner leurs déchets, en ramassant une boule de papier froissé sur le tapis avant de la jeter dans le feu.

- Oh non, gémit-il.

La dite boule de papier se trouvait juste en bas de son fauteuil, il y avait donc de grande chance pour que ce fut la liste des formules de contrôle. Ron s'agenouilla devant l'âtre. Mais le brasier magique flambait toujours joyeusement. Impossible de voir et encore moins d'espérer retrouver un morceau de papier en vie.

- Zut ! Ron tu es un crétin !

Il s'assit brutalement sur le tapis, tournant le dos au foyer et se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Réfléchis , réfléchis, réfléchis,...

Après cinq minutes il sauta vivement sur ses pieds, retourna à la table et griffonna deux formules.

Il ne les avait pas toutes retrouvées mais au moins il s'était souvenu des deux plus importantes.

_Ce pantin devrait t'apporter un peu de bonheur lorsque d'un sort tu lui diras le mot _Gepetto_. Et s'il t'ennuie, d'un simple _Vilain Pantin_, renvoie-le d'où il vient. _

_Un ami qui te veut du bien._

Ron en était venu à la conclusion qu'en signant de la sorte Harry ne ferait pas le rapprochement, c'était trop flagrant. Comme disait la maxime: cache-toi sous le muffle du dragon si tu ne veux pas qu'il te trouve.

**25 décembre**

- Joyeux Noël.

- Joyeux Noël !

- Joyeux Noël, les gars.

Le dortoir des garçons était plongé dans un état d'excitation et de fébrilité.

- Wow! Neville, tu as été gâté cette année ! s'exclama Seamus en attrapant un paquet de la pile de son ami. C'est qui Samina ?

- Petit cachottier, minauda Dean.

- Laisser-le tranquille, intervint Ron alors que Neville était aussi rouge que le dais de son baldaquin.

Ron n'avait qu'une hâte: que l'ouverture des cadeaux soit terminée pour que tout le monde sorte et qu'il puisse déposer le pantin. Il ne voulait pas mettre Harry trop mal à l'aise en lui faisant ouvrir le paquet devant les autres.

Il dut ronger son frein.

Lorsqu'enfin tout le monde décida de se préparer pour descendre manger, Ron fit en sorte que Harry et lui soient les derniers dans le dortoir. Alors que son meilleur ami fouillait dans sa commode, le jeune Weasley d'un _Accio_ discret attira la boîte jusque sous le lit de Harry, la faisant dépasser juste ce qu'il fallait.

- Je meurs de faim, dit Harry alors que Ron se tenait près de la porte. Oh, je croyais pourtant avoir tout ouvert.

Le roux vit son ami se pencher et ramasser le cadeau avant de vérifier qu'il lui était bien destiné.

- Je ne l'avais pas vu, dit Harry comme pour s'excuser de devoir faire attendre Ron.

- Ce n'est pas grave. C'est toujours cool quand on se rend compte qu'il reste un paquet. C'est de qui ?

- Je ne sais pas, le mot n'est pas signé mais...ce qui est écrit est assez étrange. Tiens regarde.

Ron fit semblant de lire les lignes qu'il avait lui même écrites alors que Harry déchirait l'emballage.

- Oui, en effet c'est plutôt bizarre. Tu ne devrais peut-être pas l'ouv...

Mais pour son plus grand plaisir Harry avait été plus rapide. A cet instant, son meilleur ami sortait le pantin de la boîte.

- Il est vraiment très beau, dit-il en effleurant le visage de la **marionnette**, mais je ne comprends pas...

- C'est peut-être dangereux, dit Ron.

- Peut-être, mais, je ne sais pas, je n'en ai pas l'impression, murmura Harry plus pour lui-même.

Ce dernier prit sa baguette. Ron retint son souffle.

_- Gepetto !_

_Crac !_

Le pantin disparut dans un nuage de fumée vert pâle. Harry, un peu trop proche, se mit à tousser. Ron vint lui tapoter dans le dos histoire de voir le résultat du travail des jumeaux de plus près.

Mais quand la fumée se fut dissipée, Ron faillit s'étrangler. Harry de son côté émit un petit bruit aigu, comme s'il avait voulu s'exclamer quelque chose mais que les mots étaient restés bloquer dans sa gorge.

Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Devant eux se tenait, dans son plus bel uniforme, Drago Malefoy.

Ce dernier les toisa un instant avant que ses yeux ne s'illuminent littéralement. A la surprise générale, il se jeta à genoux devant Harry, lui enserrant la taille.

- Mon maître ! comme je suis heureux de vous voir, s'exclama-t-il avant d'enfouir son visage dans les robes de Harry.

Alors que lui même devait être blanc comme le tablier de Madame Pomfresh, Ron vit son meilleur ami s'empourprer de la tête aux pieds.

Il

Allait

Les

Tuer

Il allait tuer ses deux idiots de frères ! Comment avaient-ils pu faire une chose pareille ? Comment avait-il pu créer un deuxième Malefoy...entièrement dévoué à Harry ? EURK !

''Malefoy'' était presque prosterné devant Harry et lui assurait tout son dévouement encore et...encore.

- Heu...je...mais...une méprise, bafouilla le brun.

Ron était trop occupé à imaginer les pires tortures qu'il pourrait faire subir à ses frères pour remarquer l'attitude plus qu'étrange de son meilleur ami.

- Ron...ne...ne vas pas...imaginer des...choses, mon vieux, reprit Harry dont les joues auraient fait rôtir un Hippogriffe à trente mètres. Ce n'est pas...pas...pas...ce que tu...crois.

- ...Ô mon maître, vous qui êtes si bon, continua ''Drago'' sur sa lancée.

Cette fois se fut au tour de Harry de manquer de s'étrangler; que Drago prononce les mots «vous qui êtes si bon» agenouillé devant lui, le visage pratiquement à hauteur de ...non c'en était trop !

- _Vi_..._Vilain Pantin_, réussit-il à dire.

L'étreinte de ''Drago'' se relâcha soudain et dans un nouveau _crac !_ sonore, la **marionnette** apparut sur le sol, assise, les jambes écartées, le haut du corps basculé en avant, le nez dans le tapis.

Harry haletait comme s'il venait de courir. Ron maugréait de son côté avant de faire sursauter son ami en hurlant:

- C'était quoi ça !

- Je...je ne sais pas, chevrota Harry. Ne pense pas que je puisse...

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase car Ron sortit en trombe de la pièce. Le brun allait le suivre mais se ravisa, il rangea d'abord la poupée articulée et la lettre dans sa malle. Si bien que lorsqu'il quitta le dortoir, Ron avait disparu.

Harry rejoignit la Grande Salle comme un zombie. Quand il entra dans l'immense réfectoire, il sentit son visage rougir. C'était comme si tout le monde savait. Comme si c'était écrit sur lui. Mais personnes ne lui prêta attention en dehors de deux ou trois camarades qui le saluèrent.

- Harry, ça ne va pas ? demanda Hermione. Tu fais une drôle de tête.

- Non, non ça va, répondit-il évasivement avant de changer de sujet. Ron n'est pas là ?

- Je ne l'ai pas vu, je pensais qu'il était avec toi, dit Hermione en lui servant un grand verre de jus de citrouille. Seamus, Dean et Neville sont arrivés ensemble il y a un moment déjà, ils sont là-bas.

Harry, par automatisme, regarda dans la direction que pointait Hermione mais alors qu'il allait revenir à son assiette vide, ses yeux accrochèrent une tâche presque blanche.

Drago...

De nouveau, il eut l'impression qu'une immense pancarte au dessus de sa tête, des flèches clignotantes tournées vers lui, annonçait : «Je suis follement amoureux de Drago Malefoy...et maintenant j'ai une poupée à son effigie.»

Il émit un gémissement en appuyant son front sur le bord de la table.

- Tu veux vraiment me faire croire que tout va bien, dit Hermione en posant une main sur son dos. Viens.

Elle lui attrapa un bras et le souleva à moitié.

Plusieurs têtes suivirent la sortie des deux amis, trouvant étrange la mine de Harry. D'ailleurs, deux yeux gris ne le lâchèrent qu'une fois le duo au-delà des portes à double battants.

Pendant ce temps Ron, aveuglé par la colère, avait foncé droit sur les grilles du château. Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé devant porte close, il était un peu redescendu : évidemment ce n'était pas un jour de sortie !

Mais un raclement de gorge lui avait fait brusquement lever la tête.

Là, juste derrière les hautes grilles, se trouvaient deux silhouettes qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Comment avez-vous osés ? s'emporta Ron.

- Je crois que Harry a ouvert son cadeau, dit Fred.

- Je dirais même qu'il ne l'a pas ouvert seul, continua George.

- Vous venez constater l'efficacité de votre petite machination ! reprit Ron toujours furieux.

- Tout doux, petit frère. Si machination il y a eue, tu étais le premier à la mettre en place.

- Et si c'est le résultat qui te retourne de la sorte, sache que personne - à part peut-être Harry lui-même - ne pouvait le prédire.

- Et ça tu le savais.

- L'apparence de la **marionnette** est le fruit de l'imagination de Harry, pas de la notre.

Ron jura. Il savait très bien tout ce que ses frères venaient de dire mais il était plus facile pour lui de les blâmer que d'accepter le fait que son meilleur ami avait des vues sur Drago Malefoy.

- Peut-être y a-t-il eu un problème avec la potion, dit Ron de l'espoir dans la voix, peut-être qu'elle a créé son pire ennemi plutôt que son plus grand fantasme...

- Est-ce que..._Malefoy_ l'a insulté ou frappé ? demanda George pour la forme.

- Non, couina Ron de nouveau effondré.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait, conclut Fred. De toute façon il n'y a que Harry qui puisse le contrôler donc pas d'inquiétudes.

- Est-ce que ça lui a plu ? questionna George.

- Heu...en fait je n'en sais rien, avoua Ron.

- Tu aurais pu faire un effort, c'est ton meilleur ami quand même. Ce n'est pas le tout mais nous devons rentrés.

- A...attendez, les arrêta Ron, combien de temps ? combien de temps va vivre le pantin ?

- Aucune idée, répondirent en choeur les jumeaux qui s'éloignaient déjà.

Le jeune Weasley en aurait presque pleuré.

- Ron. Ron ! On te trouve enfin, l'apostropha Hermione qui venait de sortir du château en compagnie de Harry. Tu dois être complètement gelé, tu n'as pas mis ta ca...qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- …

- Ron ? Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à tous les deux. Vos avez mangé quelque chose de bizarre ou quoi ?

- Crois-moi, finit par dire Ron, avec ce que j'ai vu je ne vais pas pouvoir manger avant un bout de temps.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard lourd mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

- Je ne comprends pas ! s'exclama Hermione à la fois irritée et anxieuse. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sans un mot, Harry et Ron la prirent chacun par un bras et l'entraînèrent jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor.

Leurs trois camarades de chambrée n'étaient pas encore remontés. Mais par précaution, Harry apposa un sort de verrouillage sur la porte du dortoir.

- Assieds-toi, Hermione, dit Ron.

- Est-ce que vous allez vous décider à m'expliquer cette mascarade ? s'insurgea la jeune sorcière.

- Ce serait difficile, je ne la comprends pas moi-même, répondit Harry en ouvrant sa malle.

Il en sortit le pantin et le tendit à Hermione.

- Il est magnifique, Harry, dit-elle toute colère envolée. Où l'as-tu eu ?

- C'est bien ça le problème...enfin un petite partie du problème, répondit le brun. Je ne sais ni d'où ni de qui il vient. Il était avec mes autres cadeaux de Noël ce matin.

- Je saisis encore moins pourquoi vous faites des têtes pareilles, dit Hermione tout en examinant avec admiration la **marionnette**. Elle est à la fois si simple et si belle...

- Si tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui nous tracasse, pose la par terre.

La jeune fille regarda Harry, un peu perdue, mais s'exécuta.

_- Gepetto_ !

Crac !

- Pourquoi mon maître est-il si cruel avec moi ? Je donnerais tout pour mon maître. Ne me congédiez plus, s'il vous plaît, supplia ''Drago''.

A peine avait-il retrouvé sa forme humaine, que le pantin s'était de nouveau jeté aux pieds de Harry.

- Par tous les Mages..., souffla Hermione complètement abasourdie.

- Tu comprends maintenant, affirma Ron d'une voix blanche.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? Harry ? supplia presque Hermione.

- Je...je, recommença à bafouiller le brun en rougissant.

- Oh mon maître, je ne peux vivre sans vous...

- En fait...je...heu...

- Harry ?

- ...je ne veux pas vous quitter...

- Je crois...non...je...sais pas…

- ...je serais toujours là pour vous, Ô mon grand maître.

- Harry, s'il te plaît fais le taire ! s'emporta brusquement Hermione, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer !

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, se récria Harry en regardant alternativement le garçon qui lui baisait presque les pieds en égrenant ses inlassables déclarations et sa meilleure amie. Je ne peux pas lui ordonner...

- Moi je crois que si, reprit la sorcière. Harry, il est à tes pieds, il te vénère.

- Je...bon d'accord. (il tourna son regard vers ''Drago'') Ex...excuse-moi, est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de parler, s'il te plaît.

Le blond se tut en clignant des yeux.

- Mon maître est si gentil, quand il me parle, murmura-t-il, je ne dirais plus rien.

- Oh et est-ce que tu pourrais aussi te lever.

La poupée humaine s'exécuta mais même muette elle continuait de dévorer Harry des yeux. Ce dernier du se détourner tant il était gêné.

Hermione s'approcha doucement de son meilleur ami.

- Harry, dit-elle, tu es amoureux, n'est-ce pas ?

Il la regarda comme un animal prit au piège.

- Tu étais si mélancolique ces derniers temps, expliqua-t-elle. J'étais presque sûre que tu aimais quelqu'un en secret. Est-ce que c'est Drago Malefoy ? Ça expliquerait ta tristesse...et cette...ce pantin.

Un éclair de colère et de frustration passa dans le regard dudit pantin mais personne ne le remarqua car l'attention de Harry et d'Hermione fut attirée par un bruit qui s'échappa de la gorge de Ron, entre le grognement et le gémissement.

- Oui, tu as raison, Hermione, souffla Harry. Je suis désolé.

- Ne sois pas stupide. Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Tu as le droit d'être amoureux.

- On parle quand même de Malefoy, là, dit Ron qui s'était effondré sur son lit la tête entre les mains.

- Ron ! s'il te plaît, tu n'aides personne.

- …

- En tout cas, reprit Hermione en désignant la **marionnette** du menton, quelqu'un semble être au courant. Est-ce un bien ou un mal tel est la question. Tu devrais peut-être en parler à Dumbledore.

- Non ! s'exclamèrent Harry et Ron en même temps.

- On devrait d'abord chercher nous-mêmes, s'expliqua Ron, et puis ce serait sans doute gênant pour Harry, non ?

- Oui, confirma l'intéressé.

- Si vous insistez, céda la jeune sorcière. Je verrai si je trouve quelque chose là-dessus dans des livres. Mais j'y pense, se sont les elfes de maison qui déposent les cadeaux dans les dortoirs, peut-être qu'ils sauraient de qui ça vient.

- Oui, c'est une idée.

- Je vais de ce pas à la bibliothèque, dit Hermione. Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, ça va aller et tu n'as pas à...à te sentir coupable. Ron tu viens.

- Grumf.

- Ce n'était pas une question.

Et la jeune fille embarqua son petit ami.

Une fois seul, Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit en soufflant.

Que ses amis découvrent son secret de cette manière, sans que lui ne l'ai décidé, rien ne pouvait lui arriver de pire, enfin façon de parler. Ron allait le détester. Lui-même avait parfois du mal à comprendre son attirance...son amour pour Malefoy.

La **marionnette**, toujours muette, sentant la profonde tristesse de Harry, s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa tête blonde sur son épaule.

Harry perdu dans ses pensées sursauta légèrement. Il fut surprit mais ne le repoussa pas. Il aurait été bien hypocrite s'il ne reconnaissait pas qu'au fond, une partie de lui était heureuse d'avoir un simulacre de Drago pour lui. Inconsciemment il posa sa main sur celle du pantin. Elle était presque chaude.

**.o0O0o.**

Harry descendit aux cuisines pour parler aux elfes. Comme d'habitude, Dobby l'accueillit à grand renfort de courbettes, de pupilles humides d'admirations et de compliments. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser au comportement similaire de ''Drago''. Il fut troublé par cette vision qu'il chassa de son esprit pour mieux se concentrer sur sa tâche.

- Dobby, est-ce que tu pourrais me dire lequel des elfes s'est occupé de distribuer les cadeaux dans notre dortoir, s'il te plaît ?

- Le dortoir, de Mr Harry Potter, Monsieur ?

- Oui.

- Itchy, Batsy et Dobby, Monsieur. Mais c'est Dobby qui a déposé les cadeaux de Monsieur Harry Potter aux pieds du lit de Monsieur, Monsieur, enchaîna l'elfe en bombant le torse.

- Est-ce que par hasard tu te souviens du nombre de paquets ? demanda harry sans grand espoir.

- Six, répondit vivement l'elfe. Dobby se souvient.

Harry fut étonné de la réponse assurée et si rapide de Dobby et énuméra à voix haute les présents qu'il avait reçu en comptant sur ses doigts.

- Ron, Hermione, Mrs & Mr Weasley, Hagrid, Seamus & Dean & Neville, Ron & Hermione, et le pantin...ça fait sept. Tu es sûr Dobby qu'il n'y en avait que six ?

- Absolument, Monsieur.

- Bien je te remercie. Au revoir, Dobby.

- Au revoir Harry Potter, Monsieur, salua l'elfe en effleurant les dalles de pierre du bout de son nez pointu.

Harry repartit plus troublé qu'il ne le fût en arrivant. Il faisait confiance à Dobby. L'elfe nourrissait envers lui une admiration qui tirait souvent à l'obsession; qu'il remarque et retienne le nombre de cadeaux ne le surprenait finalement pas.

La question était plus que jamais : d'où sortait cet étrange présent.

Et si c'était lui ?

Le coeur de Harry s'emballa subitement.

Si c'était Drago qui lui avait offert le pantin: un paquet sorti de nulle part, un avatar de Drago, «un ami qui te veux du bien»,...il fallait reconnaître que depuis quelques temps le prince de Serpentard n'était plus vraiment agressif ni insultant avec lui.

«Crétin !», cracha Harry intérieurement, «arrête de prendre tes désirs pour de pitoyables réalités !»

Il reconnaissait que Drago était narcissique, mais sûrement pas au point de faire fabriquer une poupée vivante à son effigie!

A moins qu'il ait compris que Harry en pinçait pour lui et que le cadeau soit un moyen de se moquer voire de l'amener à se ridiculiser en public. Mais il fallait vraiment être tordu pour faire une chose pareille...

Et surtout comment aurait-il fait pour introduire la boîte dans la tour de Gryffondor ?

Il retrouva ses deux meilleurs amis dans la salle commune. Ils avaient passé leur journée à chercher dans les livres de la bibliothèque. Ron s'était démené mais plus pour s'assurer qu'Hermione ne trouverait rien dans les grimoires qui puisse le désigner.

Il avait doublement honte de son attitude. Honte d'avoir imaginé un tel plan et d'avoir sincèrement cru qu'une poupée pourrait aider Harry, et maintenant, honte de dissimuler son implication comme le dernier des criminels.

- Non n'avons rien trouvé, s'excusa presque la jeune sorcière.

- Rien, confirma Ron.

- Le seul écrit qui soit en lien plus ou moins direct avec notre...problème est celui-ci, reprit Hermione en extirpant un livre à la couverture de toile peinte de son sac chargé.

_- Les Aventures de Pinocchio, Histoire d'un pantin_, de Carlo Collodi, lut Harry à haute voix.

- Tu comprends, comme le sort d'animation est _Gepetto_, expliqua la jeune fille, je me suis dit que peut-être des réponses se trouvaient dans l'histoire. C'est vraiment la seule chose que j'ai pu trouver et ce n'est pas satisfaisant. Je vais le lire.

- Non, je le ferais, dit Harry. Après tout c'est moi qui ai hérité d'un pantin.

- Comme tu voudras. Tu connais l'histoire ?

- Oui. Enfin, j'ai vu le dessin animé de Disney quand j'étais petit. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts mon cousin Dudley n'a pas aimé, trop moralisateur pour lui. Il mentait déjà comme un arracheur de dents à l'époque.

Harry ne toucha pas au pantin du reste des vacances, le regardant parfois, posé sur une pile de robes dans sa malle. Après quelques répugnances, il se décida finalement à entamer sa lecture.

La veille au soir de la rentrée, il se plongea de nouveau dans son livre. Sauf que cette fois, il s'agissait d'un prétexte pour le tenir éveillé le temps que ses camarades s'endorment pour qu'il puisse sortir la **marionnette** de sa valise. Il avait eu une soudaine envie.

Une fois fait, il se réinstalla dans son lit en fermant les lourds rideaux et jeta des sorts de protection et de silence sur le baldaquin.

Il fixa l'objet pendant un certain temps osant parfois effleurer les délicates sculptures de l'arête du nez et de l'ourlé des lèvres. Il finit par la saisir et l'examina dans son entièreté. Il remarqua une sorte de petite gravure sur le dos de bois juste sous l'articulation du cou mais ne réussit pas à voir si cela représentait quelque chose ou non.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit, le pantin allongé à ses côtés.

Il fit un cauchemar cette nuit là, peuplé d'un vieillard qui manipulait des **marionnettes** horrifiantes, de nez et d'oreilles qui s'allongeaient sans fin et d'une énorme baleine qui l'avalait tout rond parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu dire bonjour à son cousin.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, le front trempé de sueur. La froide lumière du petit matin filtrait déjà entre les lourds pans de velours. Il lui fallut un moment avant de reprendre ses esprits. Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il sentit quelque chose près de lui...contre lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de tourner les yeux, qu'un soupir se fit entendre et que son torse fut enserré. Il s'assit vivement comme s'il avait été brûlé et tourna la tête.

Il était là. ''Drago'' était là. Habillé de sa robe de Serpentard toute chiffonnée. Dans son lit. Blottit contre lui. Il émit d'ailleurs un grognement visiblement mécontent d'être délogé aussi brusquement.

Le regard horrifié, Harry essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs. La veille au soir il avait manipulé le pantin. Il devait s'être endormi avec. Mais comment avait-il pu prendre sa forme humaine ? Son mauvais rêve lui revint en mémoire. L'image d'un vieil homme rachitique en guenilles tirant sur des ficelles flotta un instant dans sa tête…Gepetto. Il avait du prononcer ce nom dans son sommeil perturbé. Sa magie était suffisamment puissante pour qu'il puisse parfois, et souvent sans le faire exprès, exécuter des sorts sans baguette.

- C'est bien ma veine, maugréa-t-il.

C'est alors qu'il entendit des pas et la porte de la salle de bain claquer. Quelques secondes plus tard, le réveil magique de Neville sonna.

Harry était aux aguets derrière les tentures de son lit.

- Neeeev', grogna la voix enrouée de sommeil de Seamus, éteins ce truc.

De nouveau la porte s'ouvrit.

- Excuse-moi, j'étais aux toilettes, répondit Neville en éteignant la sonnerie. Mais ça n'empêche pas que vous deviez vous lever.

Des protestations, des bruits d'étoffes froissées, des pas lourds,…la chambre commençait à s'animer.

Harry finit par reporter son attention sur ''Drago''. A sa grande surprise et grande honte, le blond était réveillé. En appui sur un coude, il regardait Harry un petit sourire...amoureux sur les lèvres.

- Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le brun mal à l'aise.

- Vous êtes tellement beau, souffla le pantin.

De nouveau Harry s'empourpra.

- Merci, bredouilla-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Il entendit les draps bruisser juste avant que des doigts frais ne lui caressent la joue.

- Il ne faut pas rougir comme ça, c'est la vérité, ajouta ''Drago'' en passant sa main sous le menton de Harry pour relever son visage.

Ce dernier sentit son coeur s'emballer. Il y avait quelque chose de si intense dans le regard du blond qu'il comprit, sentit, qu'il allait l'embrasser. Ses lèvres pâles s'approchaient déjà des siennes. Harry ne savait plus s'il respirait encore, ni si l'oiseau furieux qui lui servait de coeur avait réussit à sortir de sa cage à force de frapper contre ses côtes. Il ne pensait plus.

- Harry ? Harry ? Harry ! HARRY ! Il est l'heure. Tu vas être en retard !

L'intéressé sursauta violemment et tourna la tête pour voir qui l'appelait mais ses yeux tombèrent sur l'opacité pourpre de son baldaquin.

Il ne vit pas le regard frustré de ''Drago'' dont la bouche n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres de celle de son «maître» au moment où il s'était détourné.

Harry se précipita sur son oreiller, passa la main en dessous et en sortit sa baguette.

- Non, gémit le pantin qui comprit aussitôt.

- Je suis désolé, il le faut.

- Harry ! lève-toi !

- Pitié, s'il te plaît ne fais pas...

_- Vilain Pantin_ !

Il leva les sorts qui entouraient son lit et écarta légèrement un pan de velours.

- J'arrive, j'arrive, maugréa-t-il comme s'il venait de se réveiller.

Son coeur battait toujours à tout rompre mais pour une autre raison. Il avait eut très peur.

Tous ses camarades s'étaient engouffrés dans la salle de bain commune. Il écarta les rideaux du baldaquin et ouvrit l'armoire pour choisir des vêtements. Alors qu'il prenait un pantalon, il entendit la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrir.

- A la vitesse de l'éclair, Harry saisit le pantin encore sur son édredon et le fourra dans la penderie.

- Tu t'es enfin décidé à te lever, dit Seamus en se frictionnant vigoureusement les cheveux avec une serviette. Tu as battu mon record.

Harry sourit à son ami avant de prendre ses affaires et de rejoindre les douches à son tour.

Pendant ce temps, ses camarades finissaient de se préparer.

- Tu pourrais ouvrir la fenêtre, Dean, s'il te plaît, demanda Seamus en enfilant ses chaussures.

Le jeune sorcier, qui s'entraînait vainement à la dernière minute à lancer un sort que le professeur Flitwick leur avait demandé de maîtriser, s'exécuta; mais alors qu'il retournait près de son lit, ses yeux accrochèrent un livre posé sur la table de chevet de Harry.

- Oh, _Pinocchio_, dit-il en prenant l'ouvrage. Ce conte me fichait la trouille quand j'étais petit.

- C'est quoi ? questionnèrent Neville et Seamus en chœur.

- C'est moldu, expliqua Dean, ça raconte l'histoire d'un pantin de bois animé de vie et sculpté sous les traits d'un enfant qui veut devenir un vrai petit garçon. Quand il ment son nez s'allooooonge. Il va lui arriver beaucoup d'aventures. C'est plein de bons sentiments et de valeurs, la famille, l'école,...

- Ah, c'est moldu, c'est pour ça qu'on ne connaît pas, dit Seamus.

- Comment s'appelle le vieux sculpteur déjà ? s'interrogea lui-même Dean en moulinant machinalement de la baguette. Zut...il y a la baleine, le chat, Jymini criquet,...oui mais lui il est surtout dans le dessin animé je crois...

- Dessin animé ? demandèrent Neville et Seamus d'une même voix sans comprendre mais Dean était trop absorbé dans sa réflexion.

- Mince, Pinocchio et..., et ? Chapitto, non ce n'est pas ça, Papigatto…non plus, Grobatto...Ge...Gepetto, oui c'est ça Gepetto ! s'exclama-t-il content de lui en brandissant sa baguette.

Ses deux amis le regardait comme s'il lui était poussé une jolie corne torsadée au milieu du front quand:

Bam ! Bam ! Bam !

Les trois Gryffondor sursautèrent dans un bel ensemble avant de se tourner d'un bloc vers l'armoire qui se dressait près du lit de Harry.

Bam ! Bam ! Bam !

- ...sortir...laissez...moi...

BAM ! BAM !

L'antique battant de bois sculpté vibrait sous les assauts répétés. Dean, Neville et Seamus étaient tétanisés. Qui pouvait bien être enfermé dans la penderie ? Harry était toujours dans la salle de bain et Ron était descendu dans la salle commune.

- …veux...sortir...

BAM ! BADABOUM !

La porte finit par céder et une forme humaine tomba à moitié sur le tapis.

- Où est mon maître, je veux le voir. Maintenant !

Neville poussa un petit cri, Dean et Seamus avaient les yeux comme des cols de chaudron. C'est cette scène que découvrit Harry en pénétrant dans la chambre.

- Mon maître ! s'exclama ''Drago'' - sans prendre le temps de se recoiffer ou de défroisser ses vêtements - en se précipitant au devant du brun. Ne me faites plus ça, ce n'est pas gentil. Je n'aime pas redevenir un pantin, je ne peux plus vous voir.

Le blond semblait au bord des larmes mais Harry n'en avait cure, il venait de connecter deux choses ensemble: «la marionnette était animée» et «ses trois camarades de chambre étaient là».

- Bon, Harry tu es prêt, j'ai f..., dit alors Ron en entrant dans le dortoir.

Dans la seconde il fit les mêmes liens que son meilleur ami.

- Oh non, murmura le jeune Weasley dont les yeux allaient de ''Drago'' qui sanglotait presque à Neville, Seamus et Dean, bouche bée.

- Heuuu, commença intelligemment Harry.

Mais Seamus se réveilla:

- Putain ! mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?

- Non mais...

- Tu trouves ça drôle de venir espionner sale vipère ? reprit l'Irlandais en s'approchant de ''Drago''.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda ce dernier à Harry.

- Ne joue pas avec moi, Malefoy, tu n'es pas en position. Les Lions ne font qu'une bouchée des serpents dans ton genre.

- Aurait-il bu ? questionna le blond. Son discours est des plus incohérents.

- C'est qu'il continue à se foutre de moi. Connard !

- Hum, Seamus, calme-toi, essaya Dean. Ça ne sert à rien d'entrer dans son jeu.

- Et comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ? siffla Seamus sourd à toute autre conversation que la sienne.

- Harry..., commença ''Drago'' le regard perdu.

Mais Seamus interpréta mal la supplique et l'attrapa au collet, les joues rouges de rage.

- C'est l'excuse la plus bidon que j'ai jamais entendu.

- Attends ! intervint enfin Harry qui sentait que son ami allait frapper le pantin. Arrête, s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas Malefoy...pas le vrai.

L'Irlandais, comme s'il se réveillait de sa transe haineuse, cligna des yeux sans comprendre.

- Ce n'est qu'une **marionnette**, expliqua Harry.

''Drago'' lui jeta un regard blessé avant de se dégager de la poigne ramollie de Seamus.

- Une **marionnette** ? demanda Neville qui retrouvait sa voix.

- Oui, c'est un peu compliqué...

- Tu veux dire, un punching-ball ? c'est une très bonne idée ça, reprit Seamus un air malin sur le visage.

- Non ! Il ne faut pas le frapper.

- Ne me dis pas, commença Dean, que toi et...cette chose, vous...

- NON ! protesta de nouveau le Survivant en n'étant pas vraiment sûr de ce que voulait dire son ami. Écoutez, je ne sais pas d'où il vient ni de qui. Il était dans une boîte avec mes autres cadeaux de Noël...

Harry jeta alors un œil lourd de reproches sur ses trois camarades.

- Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, ce n'est pas moi, se récria Dean.

- Moi non plus.

- Idem.

Le brun baissa les épaules en soupirant, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas, dans son dos, Ron déglutir bruyamment.

Soudain, Seamus se mit à rire et à hoqueter ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde après les minutes de pure tension.

- Hahaha...Malefoy...haha...un pantin...haha...comique. muahahahahaha !

Neville pouffa puis rit franchement à son tour avant d'être rejoint par tous les autres.

Mais quand il s'arrêtèrent:

- Il est hors de question que l'un d'entre vous touche un seul de ses cheveux, compris ! cingla Harry en désignant ''Drago''. Oh et inutile de préciser que tout ce qui vient de se passer ne doit jamais sortir d'ici.

Les trois garçons hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment, très impressionnés par le ton tranchant de Harry.

- Bon et maintenant je veux savoir comment il est sorti de l'armoire.

- Ben...en fait, dit Neville d'une petite voix, on discutait, enfin, Dean nous expliquait des trucs et...

- Quels trucs ?

- J'ai vu que tu avais un exemplaire de Pinocchio, intervint l'intéressé, je leur expliquais juste l'histoire, les personnages, le chat, la baleine, Gepetto,..tu vois, finit-il en moulinant de la baguette qu'il n'avait pas lâché.

En l'apercevant Harry connecta de nouveau: baguette, Gepetto, il avait comprit, mais, pas fou, ne leur dit rien du moyen d'animer le pantin.

- Je vois, dit-il à la place. On va être en retard, il est temps de descendre.

Il s'effaça pour signifier aux trois autres, penauds, de passer devant.

- Vas-y, dit le brun à Ron, je te retrouve plus tard.

Une fois seul, il se tourna vers la poupée humaine qui lui jetait un regard vexé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as toi ? l'agressa-t-il.

- Mon maître...

- Arrête avec ça, soupira le jeune sorcier en se laissant tomber sur le premier lit venu. Appelle-moi Harry, et pour une fois dis clairement le fond de...ta pensée.

Un instant, ''Drago'' le toisa plein de dédain avant de s'affaisser.

- Vous ne m'aimez pas, dit-il ce qui surprit Harry. Vous me méprisez, vous ne voyez en moi qu'un pantin, _Harry_.

- Mais c'est ce que tu es, essaya de se justifier le brun, mal à l'aise.

- Non, sanglota l'avatar, non, je vous aime...

Harry en resta coi. L'autre se laissa glisser sur le sol et posa son front sur ses genoux repliés.

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir, reprit-il la voix à moitié étouffée par sa position. Certes je ne sens rien quand je redeviens du bois, mais une fois à la vie, c'est comme si je m'éveillais d'un coma, quelques souvenirs de ma veille précédente se battent avec un immense trou noir et j'ai peur. J'ai froid…

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry alla s'asseoir à côté du blond et le prit dans ses bras. ''Drago'' au départ rigide, se laissa aller contre lui.

- Excuse-moi, murmura Harry contre ses cheveux, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas un jour à me retrouver en possession d'une...poupée animée de vie (il avait faillit dire «d'une réplique de Drago Malefoy»). C'est un peu effrayant.

- Pourquoi ? suis-je si horrible que ça ?

- Non, non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais disons que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui arrive tous les jours. As-tu un nom ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- Un nom ? je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas. C'est vous mon maître, Harry, vous devez me donner un nom.

- Vraiment ?

Harry sentit la tâche comme très importante, il devait nommer quelqu'un. C'était une sorte d'honneur qu'il ne se sentit pas en droit d'avoir. D'autant qu'il avait déjà un nom.

- Je vais y réfléchir, répondit-il. Je dois aller en cours. Je veux bien te laisser sous ta forme humaine à condition que tu restes ici. Tu ne dois pas sortir.

- D'accord, acquiesça le blond visiblement déçu.

- Je passerais tout à l'heure.

Il profita du cours d'Histoire de la magie et de la pause du matin, pour toucher deux mots de sa tâche et d'en débattre avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

Harry avait alors comprit qu'il s'était trompé: le pantin n'était pas Drago Malefoy. Il lui ressemblait trait pour trait, il avait certains de ses comportements mais il n'était pas lui. Drago Malefoy n'aurait jamais baisé l'ourlet de sa robe. D'ailleurs Harry ne le voulait pas.

Ron et Hermione l'aidèrent sans trop se faire prier puisque la **marionnette** était partie pour rester.

Ils avaient d'abord penché pour un nom proche de «Drago» ou à l'extrême limite de «Malefoy»; après avoir essayé toutes les anagrammes ils jetèrent l'éponge. Un dérivé alors ? Après une demi heure de discussion ils en étaient restés deux: Dray et Drake. Mais Harry refusa Drake tout net sans avouer à ses amis qu'il réservait ce surnom au vrai Drago...dans ses fantasmes.

- Mais je n'aime pas vraiment Dray, non plus, reconnut-il sincèrement cette fois.

- Bon, ou alors il faut quelque chose en rapport avec sa personnalité, son physique, finit par dire Hermione.

- Il est blond, plutôt grand, pâle, hautain, gâté, capricieux, emmerdeur,...

- Ça va, Ron, je crois qu'on a comprit, le coupa sa petite amie.

Ils tombèrent dans un silence mi réflectif, mi désespéré.

Harry griffonnait des mots sur un coin de parchemin lorsqu'il se redressa brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione alors qu'elle recommençait à prendre en note la litanie monocorde du professeur Binns.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé, chuchota Harry en poussant son parchemin du côté d'Hermione.

- Oui, c'est pas mal, accorda-t-elle en regagnant de l'entrain, mais je l'écrirais avec un «a» pour que ça reste dans le ton de «Dray», poursuivit-elle en barrant le «e».

Elle fit part à Ron de leur trouvaille qui acquiesça. Hermione remarqua que son amoureux faisait une tête bizarre. Elle nota dans un coin de son esprit de l'interroger plus tard.

- Je t'ai trouvé un nom ! s'exclama Harry en pénétrant dans le dortoir juste avant le déjeuner.

Le pantin abandonna sa contemplation du parc de Poudlard et s'approcha du brun, rayonnant.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

Soudain l'excitation de Harry retomba. Et si cela ne lui plaisait pas. Après tout sa trouvaille n'était pas extraordinaire. Cela lui correspondait mais...

Face à l'attente ravi du blond il finit par dire:

- Gray.

Silence. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu comprends, avec la couleur de tes yeux...

- Gray, Gray, murmura l'autre comme pour goûter à ce mot. Gray !

Sans prévenir, il se jeta dans les bras de Harry.

- Merci, dit-il, je suis vraiment quelqu'un maintenant et je t'appartiens.

Harry était complètement sonné.

- Heu...

- Merci, répéta Gray puisque tel était son nom désormais.

Le Gryffondor, entre ses bras, sentait que le corps de Gray était parcouru de joie. Il exultait. Tellement abîmé dans ce partage si intense et communicatif, il mit du temps avant de se rendre compte que Gray avait capturé ses lèvres. Harry était tant touché par le bonheur du blond, qu'il lui rendit son baiser...de façon _intense_.

Lorsqu'il comprit la situation, il trouva un prétexte pour s'enfuir, faisant de nouveau promettre à Gray de rester dans le dortoir.

Que venait-il de faire ?

Il avait embrassé à pleine bouche une **marionnette** !

L'avait-il fait en pensant que c'était Drago ? C'était déjà une mauvaise chose.

Ou avait-il embrassé Gray ? Ressentait-il quelque chose pour lui ? C'était encore pire.

Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer, il n'était pas réellement vivant.

Alors que Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre son petit déjeuner le matin, il n'avait pas faim. Il se sentait trop mal. Son estomac faisait autant de nœuds que son esprit.

Ron et Hermione ne lui posèrent pas de questions, préférant le laisser tranquille.

La torture du repas et des regards interrogateurs posés sur le brun prit fin et les trois Gryffondors se dirigèrent, à leur grand damne, vers une autre forme de souffrance : le cours de Potions.

Ils descendirent en silence les marches qui débouchaient sur le sombre couloir des cachots. En arrivant près de leur salle de cours ils entendirent des voix. D'autres étudiants attendaient déjà parmi lesquels Dean, Neville et Seamus. Ils sourirent faiblement à Harry. Son coup de sang du matin les avait visiblement impressionnés.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir brusquement, signe que le maître les attendait.

Harry, qui n'avait pas vu que son écharpe traînait à moitié par terre, se prit les pieds dedans en voulant avancer. Il trébucha et au lieu de cogner contre le mur tout proche, butta sur quelqu'un.

- Pardon, bredouilla-t-il en se redressant du mieux qu'il put.

- Tu pourrais faire attention, Potter, tu n'es pas tout seul.

Harry détourna enfin le regard de l'écharpe qu'il tentait de rassembler. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et le sang quitta son visage en une fraction de seconde.

Drago Malefoy, le vrai, l'unique (ou presque), se tenait devant lui un sourcil levé.

- Pardon, répéta mécaniquement Harry en se détournant d'un bloc avant de s'engouffrer dans le cachot.

Le Serpentard entra à son tour. Harry... _Potter_, Potter était vraiment bizarre. Où étaient le regard énervé, la petite réplique plus maladroite que cinglante ? Où étaient ses joues délicieusement rouges ? Et où étaient ses deux chiens de garde, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et Weasmoche les biens nommés ?

A bien y regarder, en dehors de Brown et de Patil, les deux écervelées pur jus, tous les Gryffondors tiraient des têtes...à faire peur.

«Tiens, tiens, qu'arrive-t-il à nos chers petits lionceaux ?» pensa-t-il en s'installant à côté de Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami.

Harry, qui d'ordinaire éprouvait de grandes difficultés à se concentrer face au professeur Rogue et à son chaudron, se retrouva ce jour-là incapable de rien. Il réussit néanmoins à faire mine de prendre des notes et remercia Merlin de se retrouver avec une Hermione indulgente pour préparer la potion du jour.

De son côté Ron, en duo avec Neville, cogitait sérieusement depuis que Rogue avait dévoilé la liste des ingrédients nécessaire à leur préparation. En lisant, il avait sentit qu'il aurait du se souvenir d'une chose importante. Mais quoi ? Il l'avait sur le bout de la langue.

Après avoir écrasé des tibias de criquets, Ron, tout en ruminant, attrapa la première racine à porter de main.

**- Gingembre** ! s'exclama-t-il alors triomphant en faisant sursauter Neville et la moitié de la classe.

Il y était, il se souvenait enfin. _**Gingembre**_, était un des sorts de contrôle de la **marionnette** qui avait disparu avec le parchemin dans les flammes de la cheminée.

Fier d'avoir enfin trouvé ce qui le narguait depuis dix bonnes minutes, il ne se rendit pas compte que ses amis le regardaient, incrédules, et que Rogue se plantait devant lui.

- Bien, Mr Weasley, susurra le maître des Potions qui détestait par dessus tout que l'on trouble le silence religieux pendant une préparation. Vous avez reconnu le **gingembre**, quelle preuve d'intelligence. Un point pour Gryffondor.

Son retour au bureau professoral fut accompagné des ricanements habituels des Serpentards.

Ron, les oreilles écarlates, plongea dans son chaudron en maugréant.

**.o0O0o.**

La présence de Gray perturbait le dortoir. Les cinq garçons étaient mal à l'aise. Harry et Ron l'étaient pour des raisons évidemment différentes de celles des trois autres. D'autant que le pantin ne lâchait pas le brun dès lors que celui-ci posait un pied dans la pièce.

Hermione ne trouvait rien dans les grimoires de l'école et Ron avait un comportement de plus en plus étrange.

Harry n'avait plus le coeur de faire revenir Gray à l'état de poupée de bois mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser tourner en rond dans la chambre au risque qu'il finisse par sortir.

Après une nouvelle discussion avec ses deux amis, il fut décider d'emmener Gray dans la Salle sur Demande pour qu'il ait plus de distraction et aussi pour permettre à Harry de le questionner tranquillement.

Ainsi dit ainsi fait, Le blond emménagea dans une sorte de petit appartement meublé - emplit de livres, et d'un tas de matériels en tout genre - éclairé par de hautes fenêtres qui donnaient vue sur le parc de Poudlard.

Harry, ne sachant pas ce qu'un pantin aux allures de Drago Malefoy pouvait aimer faire, s'était arrangé pour que l'appartement fourmille d'objets: crayons, pinceaux, peintures, aiguilles, tissus, phonographe, marmites, moules à gâteaux, punching ball, maquettes, ...

- C'est beau, dit Gray, après avoir visité, Harry sur les talons. Merci.

Il s'avança pour embrasser le brun mais celui-ci recula.

- Est-ce que ça te dérange si on discute un peu, proposa-t-il en se détournant. Je peux faire du thé ?

- Évidemment, tu es aussi chez toi ici, répondit Gray sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Ah...hum...bon, bafouilla Harry. Tu veux quoi comme thé ?

- Rien, merci. Je ne bois, expliqua-t-il face à l'air étonné de Harry. Je ne mange pas non plus. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

- Oh.

Harry était tellement curieux qu'il laissa complètement tomber son idée de préparer du thé et alla s'installer sur un antique sofa tendu de velours vert bouteille.

- Pourtant, reprit-il lorsque Gray fut assis à ses côtés, tu respires et tu dors comme...tout le monde.

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Est-ce que tu penses ?

- Je crois.

- Tu peux prendre des décisions toi-même ?

- Oui. Sauf si mon maître m'interdit de faire certaines choses je ne peux pas les faire même si j'en ai envie.

- Oh. Tu ne reconnais que moi ?

- Oui, enfin j'ai un maître, Harry, et je sens ici (Gray posa sa paume au niveau de son coeur) que c'est vous.

- Donc tu es là pour moi, souffla Harry.

- Oui.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour vous rendre heureux, répondit Gray.

Harry faillit s'étouffer. Il avait dit ça avec tellement de naturel et de sérieux.

- Sais-tu qui t'a fabr...amené à la vie ?

- Non.

- Tu n'as pas pu venir de toi-même, tu n'es pas humain, quelqu'un t'a forcément créé ! s'exclama Harry avant de se rendre compte du regard blessé de Gray. Pardonne-moi, je voudrais juste comprendre.

- Non c'est moi qui vous demande pardon, dit Gray dont les épaules s'affaissèrent. Je ne vous rends pas heureux. Je suis un poids pour vous.

- Non, mentit Harry, ce...

- Ne soyez pas compatissant, je ne le mérite pas.

Un silence embarrassé s'installa alors.

Harry se rendit compte que les candélabres s'étaient allumés. Il avisa les fenêtres; il faisait nuit. D'un coup de baguette il tira les lourdes tentures devant les vitres.

- Il est tard, finit-il par dire, nous devons aller dormir.

Ils se levèrent et Gray entra dans la chambre.

Harry ramassa ses affaires et lança:

- Je repasserais demain dans la journée. Bonne n...

- Vous ne restez pas ? demanda Gray en sortant de la chambre, torse nu.

Harry se sentit rougir car il n'avait pu s'empêcher de détailler la poitrine blanche qui s'offrait à lui.

- Heu..non, je retourne dans la tour de Gryffondor.

- Oh, je pensais que vous dormiriez ici, dit le blond plus que déçu.

- Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé, mentit de nouveau Harry.

- Bien, bonne nuit.

Gray, la tête basse se détourna mais au moment où il allait pénétrer dans la chambre, Harry le retint. Quelque chose avait attiré son attention.

- Attends, s'il te plaît. Tu veux bien venir t'asseoir à la lumière.

La **marionnette** obtempéra. Harry délaissa son sac et s'approcha d'un Gray dans l'expectative.

- Tu peux baisser la tête, s'il te plaît.

Encore une fois, il s'exécuta. Harry se pencha sur sa nuque, repoussant délicatement quelques cheveux blond. Là au bas du cou de Gray, en bleu foncé sur sa peau pâle, étaient visibles deux «W» entrelacés inscrits dans un cercle. Il repensa alors à la gravure dans le dos du pantin de bois. Ce devait être la même. Ce qui le gênait vraiment, c'était qu'il avait déjà vu cette marque bien avant mais il ne se souvenait pas où.

Pensif, il effleura l'espèce le symbole. La peau de Gray frémit sous ses doigts.

- Excuse-moi, je t'ai fait mal ?

- Non, au contraire.

Harry se sentit de nouveau mal à l'aise. Il allait s'éloigner lorsqu'il vit d'autres marques. Il regarda l'épaule du pantin de plus près; une fine ligne bleue cerclait son articulation. Ses yeux glissèrent le long du bras de Gray. Une autre ligne au niveau du coude, du poignet, des doigts. Il s'agenouilla et prit une des mains du blond qu'il examina doucement, touchant parfois.

C'était étrange, on aurait dit des veines mais il y avait quelque chose de trop régulier, elles formaient toutes des cercles.

- Mes articulations, dit tristement Gray en soulevant légèrement une jambe de pantalon dévoilant ainsi son pied et sa cheville également marqués, j'en ai aussi sur les jambes. Je ne suis qu'un pantin après tout.

Harry était ému par ce qu'il lisait sur le visage en contre plongée de Gray. Il eut une furieuse envie de l'embrasser, de le réconforter, de le voir sourire à nouveau. A la place, il se redressa, caressa la joue pâle avant d'y déposer un baiser.

Gray tout à sa tristesse et sa résignation, avait laissé partir Harry sans protester.

Le Gryffondor dormit très mal cette nuit là, le monogramme (1) tournant encore et encore dans son esprit accompagné du visage de Drago...ou de Gray il ne savait pas.

Suite à l'incident au cours duquel Dean, Neville et Seamus avaient découverts l'existence du pantin après que Dean l'eut animé involontairement, Ron avait envoyé une lettre salée aux jumeaux leur exposant le fait que non Harry n'était pas le seul à pouvoir contrôler, en tout cas par les sortilèges, la **marionnette**. Il attendait la réponse. Sa seule consolation, aussi maigre soit-elle, avait été de se souvenir d'un des sorts. Il n'en restait plus qu'un à trouver. A moins que...seul dans le dortoir, son regard avait accroché un livre coloré sur la table de chevet de Harry. Il s'approcha et reconnut l'ouvrage qu'Hermione lui avait conseillé de lire. _Les Aventures de Pinocchio_...Pinocchio...mais oui ! Déjà lorsque sa petite amie avait prononcé cet étrange nom, il avait tiqué. Puis il avait oublié. Mais là, il en était sûr, il s'agissait bien du derniers des quatre sortilèges de contrôle.

Satisfait, il s'assit sur son couvre lit le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Sourire qui retomba comme un soufflet. Qu'allait-il faire de ces deux formules ? Elles ne lui apportaient rien. A moins qu'il ne les essaie discrètement sur le pantin.

«Non, trop risqué.» conclut-il en pensée après s'être imaginé Gray se frottant à lui comme un chat. «Mais ce serait quand même dommage de ne pas connaître leur effet, maintenant que Gray est là autant en profiter.»

Une évidence le frappa, il pourrait de nouveau laisser un petit mot à l'attention de Harry comme il l'avait fait avec le cadeau. Mais n'était-ce pas risqué. Déjà qu'Hermione l'avait questionné à propos de son comportement qu'elle qualifiait de «bizarre».

Dans un élan de détermination, il prit sa décision: il se dépêcha de sortir de quoi écrire et griffonna des mots laconiques en modifiant ses pattes de mouches habituelles facilement reconnaissables.

_Murmure-lui _**Gingembre**_, susurre-lui _Pinocchio_ et il t'obéira._

_Un ami qui te veut du bien._

Et en effet, Harry trouva le papier, ce qui ajouta encore à son trouble. Il en avait presque oublié qu'une autre personne savait et qu'elle était certainement à l'origine de tout ça.

Mais il devait bien reconnaître que les deux sortilèges mentionnés attisaient sa curiosité. Il avait envie de les essayer.

Ce vendredi soir, il alla retrouver Gray dans la salle sur Demande. Il s'effondra sur le sofa. Cette première semaine de cours avait été harassante.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? demanda Gray toujours aux petits soins.

- Oui, s'il te plaît. Est-ce que tu pourrais me tutoyer, dit Harry quand le blond lui tendit un verre de jus de citrouille.

- Vous êtes sûr, je peux ?

- Oui, ça me gêne que tu me vouvoies. J'ai l'impression d'être...vieux.

Gray sourit.

- Tu n'es pas vieux, ne t'inquiète pas, répliqua-t-il pour étrenner son nouveau droit.

- Cela ne t'embête pas que Ron et Hermione viennent ici ? Nous avons besoin de nous entraîner pour le cours de Sortilège.

- Non. Je vais préparer des boissons et des biscuits pour eux.

- Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais.

- J'en ai envie mais si mon maî...tu ne veux pas je ne le ferais pas, dit Gray les yeux plein de soumission.

- Non, non je t'en prie vas-y.

Harry avait encore beaucoup de mal avec cette notion d'ordre et d'obéissance aveugle. Alors que Gray s'amusait visiblement à empiler des gâteaux sur une assiette, le Gryffondor repensa aux deux sortilèges.

Il était curieux mais devait-il demander la permission à la **marionnette** ? Il sentait au fond qu'il le devrait pourtant il se voyait mal utilisé Gray comme un cobaye surtout que ce dernier n'hésiterait pas une seconde avant d'accepter, et puis il appréhendait les résultats. Mais avide de savoir Harry opta finalement pour la deuxième option - non sans se fustiger: la sournoiserie.

Il profita que Gray remplissait des verres en lui tournant le dos pour s'approcher doucement et lui lancer un discret:

_- Pinocchio_ !

Gray se retourna. Harry retint son souffle.

- Tu as encore soif ? demanda le blond avec son grand sourire habituel.

- Heuuuu...oui, répondit Harry totalement prit de court.

Visiblement il ne s'était rien passé.

C'est ce moment que choisirent Ron et Hermione pour faire leur entrée.

Gray se précipita pour leur présenter les biscuits.

- Merci, répondirent les deux sorciers surpris.

Mais ce qui suivit les acheva; en retournant dans la cuisine, Gray, au passage, mit la main aux fesses de Ron et avec un clin d'oeil lui dit:

- Mais de rien, Ronald.

Instantanément le jeune Weasley s'empourpra sous les rires à la fois abasourdis et amusés des deux autres.

Ron mit un peu de temps avant de s'en remettre et surtout mit beaucoup de distance entre Gray et sa petite personne.

Les trois Gryffondors s'entraînèrent un moment à jeter les derniers sorts que le professer Flitwick leur avait appris le matin même sous le regard intéressé de Gray. Ils attaquaient un charme de démultiplication lorsque l'attention de Harry fut attirée par un tapotement.

- Je reviens, dit-il.

- Ron ! s'exclama Hermione, tu dois multiplier ce bouchon pas me l'envoyer dans l'oeil.

- Excuse-moi, Mione.

Harry sourit alors qu'il pénétrait dans la chambre de Gray. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et vit un minuscule hibou donner des coups de bec contre le carreaux. Il ouvrit le battant et l'animal entra. Il commençait à filer vers le salon quand Harry le reconnu:

- Coq ! dit-il.

Le messager surexcité de Ron fit une embardée et revint en arrière avant de tourner autour du brun en hululant gaiement.

Harry réussit à l'attraper et le défit de la lettre qu'il portait puis le gratifia de caresses.

Coqcigrue se percha sur son épaule alors qu'il allait retourner dans le salon en appelant Ron. Mais les mots et les gestes restèrent bloqués quand ses yeux se posèrent machinalement sur l'enveloppe.

Les deux «W».

Planté au milieu de la chambre, il retourna le pli et lut la mention: _Farces pour sorciers facétieux_.

Mais bien sûr ! Weasley & Weasley. Fred et George.

Lorsque l'existence du pantin et les jumeaux entrèrent en contact dans sa tête, il prit comme une claque. Fred et George avaient fabriqué la poupée vivante.

Immédiatement et sans trop savoir pourquoi l'image de Ron apparut dans son esprit. Il avait remarqué que ces derniers temps son meilleur ami était un peu étrange et qu'il avait reçu pas mal de courrier avant Noël. De plus il avait naturellement accès au dortoir.

Un mélange de rage et d'incompréhension monta en lui si bien qu'il se retrouva en train de déchirer l'enveloppe et de sortir la lettre avec des gestes brusque. Au fond, une petite voix, lui criait de ne pas faire ça, qu'il violait l'intimité de son meilleur ami, de son frère, et qu'il perdrait sa confiance, qu'il le regretterait surtout si la lettre ne contenait rien d'accablant. Mais sur le coup il était aveugle et sourd, rien d'autre n'importait en dehors de ce qui était écrit:

_Cher petit frère,_

_Pourrais-tu à l'avenir éviter de nous insulter par courrier, surtout de bon matin. Profite plutôt de la sortie de demain pour venir au magasin. Et de toutes manières il est inutile de t'en prendre à nous, nous t'avions prévenu que la _**marionnette**_ n'était qu'un prototype puisque nous n'avons pas eu le temps de la mettre à l'épreuve._

_A demain très certainement._

_Fred et George_

Harry aurait sincèrement préféré s'être trompé quant à l'implication de Ron, mais il avait une preuve maintenant.

Toujours à sa colère, il se mit brusquement en mouvement ce qui surprit Coq et le fit s'envoler précipitamment.

- Ron ! tonna-t-il.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur le salon. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry qui se planta devant le jeune Weasley.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda celui-ci mal à l'aise.

- C'est quoi ça ?

Harry brandit un papier sous son nez si bien que le roux dut loucher pour essayer de voir ce que c'était. Hermione, mi inquiète mi excédée, s'empara de la lettre et la lu.

- Ron ! s'exclama-t-elle à son tour les yeux ronds.

- Mais quoi à la fin ! s'écria l'intéressé.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? questionna Harry. Est-ce que tu es impliqué dans cette histoire de pantin ?

Ron blêmit sur le champ.

- N...non, bafouilla-t-il. Enfin, Harry, pourq...

Mais il stoppa net. Sous le regard ahuri des deux autres, son nez se mit à s'agiter tout seul avant de s'allonger de dix bons centimètres.

- Ha ! cria-t-il d'une voix aiguë complètement paniqué.

- Ron ! s'exclama de nouveau Hermione. Tu mens !

Le ton outré de cette constatation choqua le roux qui s'attendait à un peu de compassion de la part de sa petite amie.

- Non.

Fuuuuit ! Dix centimètres de plus. (nda: c'est difficile de bruiter par écrit un nez qui s'allonge ^^)

- Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? reprit Harry toujours furieux.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute...

Fuuuuit !

Cette fois Ron arrêta de bredouiller car il se mit à hyper ventiler.

- Oh non, dit Hermione en essayant de ne pas paniquer à son tour. Ron calme-toi.

L'inquiétude prit le pas sur la colère de Harry qui retomba. Il s'aperçut alors que Gray faisait les cents pas en marmottant. Il s'approcha de lui pour l'apaiser, histoire que l'environnement de Ron ne soit pas trop anxiogène.

Le blond lui fit brusquement face:

- Tu recommences à me mépriser ! hurla-t-il.

- Mais...

- Je ne suis qu'une gêne pour toi !

- S'il te plaît c'est juste une histoire entre Ron et moi.

- Oui mais le _pantin_ comme tu dis, c'est moi !

- Harry, intervint alors Hermione, Ron a besoin de calme.

Elle lui lança un regard appuyé que Harry comprit tout de suite.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il à l'attention de Gray. _Vilain Pantin_ !

_Crac !_

Il soupira en déposant la **marionnette** sur un fauteuil, l'explication risquait d'être difficile. Mais pour l'instant c'est avec Ron qu'il devait se confronter.

Hermione avait métamorphosé le bouchon de liège avec lequel ils s'entraînaient quelques minutes plus tôt en un sac en papier.

- Ferme les yeux, Ron, enjoignit-elle son petit ami, et souffle là-dedans.

Il fallut un bon quart d'heure avant que Ron ne retrouve pleinement ses esprits. Ce laps de temps permit à la colère de Harry de tomber complètement et de le laisser réfléchir.

Ron avait forcément des raisons pour être impliqué dans cette histoire, mais surtout il en était arrivé à la conclusion que son meilleur ami ne lui aurait jamais causé de mal volontairement. Il avait peut-être été entraîné bien malgré lui par les jumeaux ? En tout cas il fallait mettre les choses au clair.

Présentement, le jeune Weasley touchait prudemment son appendice nasal toujours proéminent.

- Il suffit peut-être que tu dises la vérité, toute la vérité, pour que ton nez reprenne sa forme, suggéra Harry en se souvenant des _Aventures de Pinocchio_ qu'il avait terminé quelques jours auparavant.

- Oui, tu dois avoir raison, confirma Hermione. De toute façon après ce qui vient de se passer je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

Ron grogna alors que Harry s'asseyait en face de lui.

- Je voulais juste que tu sois heureux, finit-il par dire en baissant la tête.

- Pardon ? c'est contagieux on dirait, ajouta Harry dans un murmure d'incompréhension avant d'échanger un regard avec Hermione alors que Ron gardait obstinément les yeux rivés au sol.

- J'ai bien compris, surtout depuis que Mione et moi sortons ensemble, que tu te sens seul et même si tu ne l'avoue pas, ça te pèse. Je ne trouvais pas juste le fait que toi tu n'aies personne à aimer et qui t'aime en retour alors que tu passes ton temps à te dévouer aux autres. J'en ai donc discuté avec Fred et George, pour qu'il m'aide. Ce sont eux qui ont eu l'idée de la **marionnette**. Sur le coup je n'étais pas trop d'accord mais comme tu ne parles jamais de tes sentiments je ne savais pas si quelqu'un te plaisait. Tout ce que tu nous as dit c'est que tu préférais les hommes, c'est tout. Finalement j'ai accepté pour le pantin, les jumeaux ont créé une formule et une potion spéciale pour le concevoir. Ils m'ont simplement demandé de leur donner une poignée de tes cheveux pour que la potion fabrique un être qui te plairait, qui soit conforme à tes fantasmes. Gray a maturé pendant deux mois jusqu'au 23 décembre, et les jumeaux me l'ont envoyé sous la forme du pantin de bois. Je ne l'avais pas vu «vivant» avant que tu n'ouvres le paquet et mes frères s'étaient bien gardés de me dire à qui il ressemblait. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais Malefoy, sinon j'en aurais discuté avec toi.

Si elle avait pu, la mâchoire de Harry serait certainement tombées trois ou quatre étages plus bas.

- Ron, murmura Hermione visiblement choquée.

Personne ne remarqua que le nez du rouquin avait reprit sa taille habituelle.

- Je suis désolé, ajouta le jeune Weasley.

Harry s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il n'était pas vraiment en colère, un soupçon de reconnaissance pointait, beaucoup d'incompréhension et une fâcheuse envie de rire qui l'emporta sur le reste.

Cette réaction eu au moins le mérite de sortir Hermione de sa torpeur et de faire lever la tête de Ron. Cette fois ce fut eux qui se regardèrent sans comprendre.

C'est avec les larmes aux yeux que Harry s'arrêta de rire.

- Pardon, dit-il, c'est juste que...c'est...tellement tiré par les cheveux !

- C'est tellement Fred et George, soupirèrent-ils en choeur avant de pouffer.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry, répéta Ron.

- Je te crois. Quelle idée...merci quand même. Mais je ne savais pas que je faisais pitié à ce point là !

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Harry, le sermonna Hermione, toi aussi tu as le droit au bonheur, il faudrait juste que tu t'ouvres un peu plus.

- A Malefoy, uh ? dit-il en levant un sourcil.

- Oui, bon je reconnais que tu n'as pas forcément choisi la facilité, concéda la jeune sorcière.

- Tu...tu es sûr que tu l'aimes ? bredouilla Ron le rouge aux joues.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Harry. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il me plaît.

- Ron ! s'exclama alors Hermione. Ton nez !

- Ah oui, tiens c'est vrai, dit le roux en touchant son visage.

- Finalement nous avions raison, dire la vérité arrange pas mal de choses, enfin dans la plupart des cas.

Harry repensa soudain à Pinocchio:

«Son nez grandit quand il ment et rétrécit lorsqu'il dit la vérité...Pinocchio..._Pinocchio_ ! Mais bien sûr la formule.»

Il était presque sûr que c'était la formule qu'il avait prononcé contre Gray qui était à l'origine de la crise de Ron. Mais comment ? A moins que...Gray avait mit la main aux fesses de Ron...il faudrait qu'il y repense.

- En attendant, dit Hermione, même si je n'approuve pas ce que tes frères ont fait, ils se sont encore surpassés. Ce ne doit pas être facile de réaliser un être complexe comme celui-là.

- Ne l'encourage pas à récidiver, grinça Harry. Je crois qu'une petite entrevue avec les jumeaux s'impose. Mais pour l'instant je dois m'expliquer avec Gray...

- On va te laisser alors.

Ron et Hermione sortirent. En fermant la porte sur eux, Harry entendit son amie:

- Tu as de la chance que Harry ait réagit comme il l'a fait, à sa place je t'aurais arraché la tête, Ronald Weasley.

Gray explosa évidemment de colère, Harry parlementa, Gray se calma, Harry le prit dans ses bras, les choses en restèrent là.

**.o0O0o.**

Le lendemain le joyeux trio se rendit d'un bon pas aux _Farces pour sorciers facétieux_.

- Brrrr, il fait un vrai froid de Niffleur, dit Ron en s'approchant de la cheminée.

- Tiens.

- Tiens.

- Tiens.

- Qui va là.

Les jumeaux apparurent au détour d'un rayonnage.

- Que nous vaut l'honneur ?

- A votre avis ? demanda Harry les bras croisés.

- Huuuum, feinta de réfléchir George, ton stock de Bombabouses est au plus bas.

- Rupture de Crème Canaris.

- Insuffisance en Pastilles de Gerbe.

- Plus de Cartes explosives.

- Manque de Pousserikiki.

- Si je vous dis: trop de bois, surcharge de courbettes, noyade par compliments ? vous voyez de quoi je parle ?

- Oooooooh, dirent en choeur les jumeaux. Ron a cafté !

- Tssss, siffla l'intéressé.

- Disons qu'il y a été obligé pour son propre bien, déclara Hermione.

- Alors, demanda Fred, comment est-il ?

- Il te convient ?

- Nous avons été assez surprit de son apparence...

- Mais si elle te plaît...

- Nous n'y voyons pas...

- D'objections..;

- Stop ! s'exclama Harry en levant une main.

Les jumeaux avaient tendance à lui provoquer des maux de tête quand ils se mettaient à compléter une phrase à tour de rôle.

- Je voudrais juste que vous m'en débarrassiez.

- Mais se serait criminel ! se récria George.

- Tant de travail, ajouta Fred.

- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment en position de discuter, fit Hermione.

- Bon, cédèrent-ils. Où est-il ?

- Qui ça ?

- Le pantin, évidemment.

- Oh, j'ai laissé Gray au château, dit Harry.

- Gray ? s'étonna Fred. Tu lui as donné un nom. Intéressant. Tu notes, frérot.

George sortit un calepin et une plume de nulle part.

- Je...il...il n'aime pas que je le laisse sous sa forme de pantin mais je ne pouvais pas l'amener ici sous son apparence «humaine», bredouilla Harry.

- Attachement marqué par la volonté de laissé le prototype sous sa forme humaine, murmura George en écrivant frénétiquement.

- Mais...non...enfin...

- Fred, George, gronda alors Hermione ce qui fit disparaître plume et calepin aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.

- Nous allons chercher un moyen de le neutraliser.

- Bien.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour créer un tel artefact ? questionna Hermione. D'un point de vue magique c'est tout bonnement extraordinaire.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oh tu sais, quelques mélanges de formules existantes, une ou deux de notre cru et le tour est joué !

- Les magiciens ne révèlent jamais leurs trucs, conclut Fred face au regard insistant de la jeune sorcière.

Hermione grommela.

Alors que ses amis étaient occupés à inspecter les nouveautés du magasin, Ron entraîna ses frères dans l'arrière boutique.

- Il y a plusieurs problèmes avec le pantin.

- Il fallait s'en douter.

Ron jeta un regard noir aux jumeaux.

- Ce n'est qu'un prototype, se justifia Fred comme s'il parlait d'un simple chaudron.

- D'autres personnes peuvent lui jeter les sortilèges de contrôle, reprit Ron avant de soupirer avec lassitude, et surtout il est **dithyrambique** vis-à-vis de Harry. Il n'arrête pas. «Ô mon maître, vous êtes si bon, si beau.», «Je vous aime tant.», «Vous êtes parfait»,...j'en passe et des meilleures.

- Là par contre je ne vois pas en quoi il s'agit d'un défaut, intervint George.

- Que Harry fantasme sur Malefoy c'est déjà énorme, expliqua Ron, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit suffisamment tordu pour l'imaginer à ses pieds, le noyant de compliments et de regards soumis.

- Qui sait peut-être que sous ses airs d'enfant sage Harry est un sadique en puissance, dit George sur le ton de la conversation.

Les trois frères échangèrent un regard et partirent dans un fou rire, s'imaginant certainement un Harry gainé de cuir noir, une casquette cloutée enfoncée jusqu'au front, un fouet dans une main, dans l'autre une laisse retenant un épais collier à pointes.

- Mouais, finit par dire George, la formule à besoin d'être retravaillée.

- Quoi ! s'exclama le plus jeune, vous comptez faire d'autres **marionnettes** ?

- Ronny je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tes deux génialissimes frères viennent d'inventer.

- Quelques mises au point, et tous les célibataires endurcis verront leurs heures d'attente s'égayées (nda: uhu mais c'est un mot très yaoiste ça !^^ à quand le verbe ''s'éhétéroyer'' (comment-ça je sors ?)). J'aimerais bien savoir à quoi ressemble le fantasme de ce bon vieux Rogue.

- Eurk ! Vous êtes dingues ! vous feriez mieux de trouver un moyen d'arrêter Gray avant qu'il ne vampirise complètement Harry...et moi aussi par la même occasion, je parle déjà de lui comme d'un être humain, souffla le roux désespéré en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

- Ron ! appela alors Hermione.

- Je dois y aller. Vous avez promis à Harry de le débarrasser du pantin, ne l'oubliez pas, conclut-il en pointant du doigt Fred et George à tour de rôle.

.**o0O0o**.

**Le soir même**

- Je crois savoir pourquoi Ron s'est retrouvé avec un nez aussi long, hier, dit Harry alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous dans «l'appartement» de Gray.

- Ah ? fit Hermione.

- Oui, j'ai essayé un sort sur Gray et je pense que ça vient de là. Tu voudrais bien qu'on vérifie, Hermione ?

- Heu, oui.

- Il n'y a pas de danger, normalement, essaya de la rassurer Harry.

Ron s'enfonça profondément dans son fauteuil, histoire de se faire oublier. Il avait déjà donné et pour une fois il ne s'embêterait pas avec la galanterie.

- Gray ! appela Harry.

- Oui ? répondit instantanément l'intéressé.

- Je voudrais essayer quelque chose, ça ne te fera pas de mal.

- Demandes-moi ce que tu veux et je le ferai.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, Harry rougit.

_- Pinocchio Hermione !_ s'exclama-t-il après s'être placé face au pantin animé.

Gray se dirigea alors sans hésiter vers la jeune sorcière qui jeta des coups d'oeil inquiets à son meilleur ami:

- Harry...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, très chère Hermione, susurra Gray à son oreille avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Ron se leva d'un bond mais quand le blond fit mine de l'approcher il se rassit derechef pour protéger son postérieur.

- Bon maintenant Hermione tu vas mentir à chaque fois que tu répondras à une question, expliqua Harry.

- D'accord.

- As-tu triché à ton dernier devoir d'Arithmancie ?

- Oui.

Fuuuuuit !

Bien qu'elle si attendait, Hermione ne put réprimer un petit cri de surprise tout en louchant sur son appendice nasal déformé.

- Tu as bâclé ta dissertation de Botanique.

- Oui.

Fuuuuuit !

- Tu nous détestes Ron et moi.

- Harry ! s'insurgea la jeune fille avant de répondre par l'affirmative.

Fuuuuit !

- Je crois que mon hypothèse est confirmée, constata Harry.

- Je n'ai pas triché en Arithmancie, je connaissais toutes les formules et comme j'avais terminé tous mes devoirs je n'ai pas eu à bâclé ma Botanique, ce que je n'aurais pas fait de toute façon et je vous aime tout les deux ! dit Hermione d'une traite dont le nez se remit en place à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Au moment de partir et au grand damne de Harry, Gray lui fit de nouveau une scène. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille, il en avait assez de rester cloîtré seul toute la sainte journée, il voulait être avec lui,...

- Partez devant, finit par soupirer Harry à l'attention de ses deux meilleurs amis. Je vous retrouverai dans la tour.

Il se planta ensuite devant Gray:

- Écoute, tu es certainement mieux ici qu'à tourner en rond dans mon dortoir toute la journée. Et je suis désolé de te laisser seul, mais nous ne pouvons pas rester ensemble tout le temps, je dois aller en cours, à mes entraînements de Quidditch et j'ai des devoirs à faire.

- Mais je peux venir avec toi.

- Non, tu ne peux pas.

- Je te promets que je me tiendrais tranquille, du moment que je suis avec toi...

- Ce n'est pas le problème, coupa Harry qui s'impatientait.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est impossible c'est tout !

Gray lui fit ses yeux de cocker les plus larmoyants. Harry capitula.

- Bon écoute, je ne peux pas passer la nuit ici, il faut que je sois d'attaque de bonnes heures demain donc tu vas venir dormir avec moi au dortoir.

- Merci !

Harry ne songea pas un instant à transformer Gray en pantin pour le trajet, il invoqua sa cape d'invisibilité.

- Tu te caches bien là-dessous et tu y restes jusqu'à la salle commune, c'est clair ?

- Oui.

Trois couloirs, une volée de marches et un passage plus tard, Harry stoppa net. Une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, prenant une bonne partie de la largeur du chemin, Luna Lovegood, entourée de bougies, répandait une espèce de poudre sur le sol.

- Ooooh comme elle est mignonne, s'extasia importunément Gray.

- Chuuut.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? ça à l'air intéressant.

Harry entendit que le blond commençait à avancer. Il l'attrapa mais sa main glissa sur le tissus de la cape.

- Gray, arrête, tu m'as promis.

Il lui barra le passage mais l'autre essaya de le déborder. Il finit par sortir sa baguette et dans la panique prononça les premiers mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit:

_**- Gingembre**__ !_...merde ! c'est pas ça. _Vilain_...

- Harry !

Le brun se figea. Luna venait de le repérer, en même temps ce n'était pas bien difficile...

- Tu vas faire ce que je te dis maintenant, siffla-t-il entre ses dents à l'adresse de Gray toujours invisible qui semblait s'être calmé.

- Oui, ronronna l'autre.

Harry fit une moue étonnée mais n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir davantage.

- Toi aussi tu viens prier le Grand Varangul ? questionna la Serdaigle.

Harry marcha jusqu'à elle, la cape qui lui frôlait les mollets lui indiqua que le blond suivait.

- C'est le meilleur endroit pour communiquer avec lui. Il n'y a pas de Joncheruines ici.

- C'est sûr que ça joue beaucoup, répondit Harry assez mal à l'aise.

Luna pris une poignée de ce qui semblait être du riz coloré en vert et recommença à dessiner des symboles par terre. Il profita qu'elle fut pencher pour faire signe à Gray de passer derrière lui. Il sentit de nouveau la cape contre sa jambe gauche mais elle n'atteignit jamais la droite.

«Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Pourquoi il reste derrière moi ?» pensa-t-il en jetant des regards fréquents en direction de Luna.

Soudain il sentit une main lui glisser lentement le long du dos avant de s'attarder sur ses reins puis d'effleurer ses fesses, le tout accompagné du même petit ronronnement

Il poussa une espèce de petit cri incontrôlé.

- Oooooh, dit alors Luna en regardant derrière Harry, tu as trouvé un Deewell, c'est très rare tu as de la chance. Maintenant qu'il s'est attaché à toi il ne s'approchera plus jamais d'un autre être humain.

- Hmm, acquiesça Harry qui du coin de l'oeil remarqua que les mouvements de la cape provoquaient des chatoiements visibles au niveau de ses épaules alors que Gray essayait apparemment de lui dévorer la nuque de baisers.

Sans pouvoir viser, il recula et porta tout son poids sur son pied. Bingo ! il avait écrasé ceux de Gray qu'il entendit gémir. Harry essaya de détourner l'attention de Luna:

- Tiens, tu as changé de radis. Heu je veux dire de boucles d'oreilles, se rattrapa-t-il.

- Oui, c'est une variété **bicéphale**, ils sont plus jolis et leur couleur me sied mieux au teint.

- C'est évident. Tu m'excuseras mais je dois y aller, j'aimerais faire un peu plus connaissance avec mon _Dihouel_.

- Surtout parle-lui doucement.

- Oui, oui.

Au premier croisement, une fois hors de vue de Luna, Harry se mit à courir sans savoir pourquoi, le coeur battant la chamade. Il ne vérifia même pas que Gray le suivait.

Il s'arrêta et s'adossa à un mur, à bout de souffle, près du portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Il avait eu la trouille. La présence de Luna l'avait prit de court et la réaction de Gray...n'en parlons même pas. Il ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de retrouver ses esprits.

Il entendit alors un froissement, sentit un mouvement et quelque chose lui caressa la joue. Il ouvrit brusquement les paupières. Gray se tenait juste côté de lui, la cape dans une main et le regardait...bizarrement.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, murmura le blond, je n'aurais pas du te désobéir. Je voudrais me faire pardonner.

Il posa alors tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Harry qui, encore tout tourneboulé, ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire.

Le Gryffondor finit par baisser légèrement la tête, le rouge au joue.

- Oh, Dra..., commença-t-il avant de se réveiller.

«Crétin ! ce n'est _pas_ Drago. Et ça ne le sera jamais.»

Il repoussa Gray qui se faisait de nouveau entreprenant.

- Arrête, s'il te plaît. On va se coucher.

Il n'y avait plus que Ron et Hermione qui attendaient dans la salle commune.

- Qui aurait cru un jour qu'une quelconque forme de Drago Malefoy serait fasciner par Luna Lovegood, ironisa Ron après que le brun leur ait raconté sa rencontre.

Après quelques minutes, ils montèrent chacun de leur côté.

Dans le dortoir, lorsque Gray amorça la descente de son caleçon, Harry lui fourra précipitamment un pyjama dans les mains en essayant de se persuader que la **marionnette** n'avait aucune arrière pensée.

**.o0O0o.**

Comme il l'avait dit, Harry se leva tôt le lendemain et après un petit déjeuner rapide, s'était dirigé vers le stade de Quidditch en compagnie de Ron et de Ginny pour un entraînement.

Trois heures plus tard, leurs balais à la main, les deux garçons traversaient en sens inverse, une des cours intérieure du château pour retourner à la tour des Lions.

Harry et Ron tout à leur debriefing de la séance, ne virent rien venir

- Oh Harry ! tu es là. Ça fait des heures que je te cherche.

Un éclair blond se jeta dans les bras du Survivant. Il en lâcha on balai.

- J'ai eu si peur, reprit l'autre le visage enfouit dans son cou. J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné.

«Merrrrrrde ! j'ai oublié de lui dire de rester au dortoir», se souvint Harry.

Gray dormait encore quand il était parti.

- Tout le monde nous regarde, souffla Ron entre ses dents à l'attention de son meilleur ami.

- Merde, répéta Harry à haute voix cette fois.

En effet des élèves n'avaient rien trouvés de mieux à faire en ce dimanche matin que de venir s'installer dans la cour, comme s'il n'y avait pas de devoirs à faire. Fainéants !

- Ne me laisse pas comme ça, continuait de sanglotait Gray sur son épaule. Tu me manques.

Tout aurait pu prendre fin à cet instant. Harry aurait traîné le pantin dans des couloirs peu fréquentés, l'aurait ramené à la tour ou dans la Salle sur Demande et aurait fait en sorte que les quelques étudiants présents, qui commençaient déjà à se marrer, ne se souviennent de rien.

Mais évidemment, tout ceci serait trop facile et l'auteur que je suis en a donc décidé autrement !

Mais revenons à nos dragons.

Harry blêmit brusquement.

"Oh my Godric !"

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur lui ? (nda: parce que l'auteur le veut bien :p)

Drago Malefoy, accompagné de ses amis Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson venaient d'entrer dans la cour.

Après quelques pas et à la stupeur des deux autres Serpentards, Drago fut cloué sur place. Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Potter enlaçant quelqu'un. Sans qu'il puisse se retenir, son sang se mit à bouillir avant qu'il ne remarque la chevelure blonde presque blanche posée sur l'épaule du balafré.

Il sursauta presque à cette vision.

Ces cheveux...étaient comme les siens.

Pas qu'il fut jaloux, il ne prétendait en rien à l'exclusivité de cette nuance capillaire, mais justement, en dehors de lui personne à l'école n'avait des cheveux de cette couleur !

De son côté Harry avait émit un petit gémissement pitoyable lorsque Drago s'était figé.

C'est ce moment que choisit Gray pour relever la tête. Après avoir séché ses larmes, il remarqua le visage décomposé de son maître et suivit son regard. Quand il vit Drago, ses sourcils se froncèrent comme s'il réfléchissait.

A quelques mètres, les mâchoires de Blaise et Pansy s'étaient détachées sous le choc de cette apparition. Ils regardèrent alternativement Drago à côté d'eux - qui était aussi blanc que Potter était devenu rouge - et le Drago au milieu de la cour.

- C'est quoi ce délire ? murmura Blaise.

- C'est qui lui ? demanda Gray à Harry au même moment en pointant Drago.

- Heu..., fut la seule chose qui franchit les lèvres du brun.

Ron sortit le premier de cet état de pétrification générale, rapidement suivit par les observateurs extérieurs dont les langues s'agitèrent rapidement formant un brouhaha en fond sonore.

- Harry, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de partir, chuchota Ron.

Le Gryffondor se réveilla lorsque Gray esquissa un pas vers le trio de Serpentard, le visage toujours concentré sur Drago.

- Reste-là ! dit Harry un peu abruptement.

Gray se tourna vers lui en papillonnant des paupières comme tiré d'un rêve.

- Oui, oui, mon maître, heu je veux dire Harry.

A ces mots des expressions de stupeur apparurent sur la plupart des visages.

Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

Est-ce que cette chose qui lui ressemblait venait d'appeler Potter «Mon maître» ?

Drago se retrouva prit dans un maelström de sentiments, si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Potter, Weasley et la _chose_ s'éclipsaient à l'autre bout de la cour sous les regards choqués et les chuchotis frénétiques.

Pansy et Blaise le regardaient toujours comme deux carpes hors de l'eau.

- Fermez la bouche, et pas la peine d'écarquiller les yeux comme ça, vous allez les perdre, maugréa-t-il avant de faire volte face dans un mouvement de cape digne de Severus Rogue.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, à l'heure du déjeuner, les deux tiers de l'école était au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Mais comme les élèves présents lors de la «rencontre» du matin ne savaient pas vraiment eux-mêmes ce qui s'était joué sous leurs yeux, les rumeurs allaient bon train.

«Malefoy est aux pieds de Potter.»

«Il est son esclave.»

«Malefoy a un jumeau !»

«Potter séquestre le frère de Drago.»

«Malefoy à tromper Potter, alors Potter s'est vengé en s'entichant d'un autre blond.»

«Ils sortent ensemble ?»

…

Harry, complètement dépité, était cloîtré depuis deux bonnes heures dans la Salle sur Demande. Gray assit à ses côtés ne disait rien.

Il était dans une merde intersidérale.

Que Ron, son meilleur ami, soit à l'origine de Gray passait encore.

Que Fred et George l'ai créé passait encore.

Que Neville, Dean et Seamus soient au courant passait encore.

Que toute l'école se foute de lui passait à peu près encore.

Mais que Drago Malefoy le sache et le découvre de cette façon...

Il soupira pour la millionième fois.

Comment allait-il faire maintenant ?

Tout le monde allait le prendre pour un taré.

Et comme aucun étudiant ne connaissait la véritable nature de Gray, l'affaire se compliquait un peu plus. En même temps s'ils avaient su que lui, Harry Potter, avait en sa possession une poupée vivante et copie conforme du prince de Serpentard, il passerait vraiment pour un pervers fétichiste...au mieux.

- C'est lui.

La voix de Gray tomba comme une pierre dans le profond silence.

- Hein ? heu..

- C'est lui, répéta le pantin comme si ses mots étaient la plus grande évidence de l'univers.

- Qui ?

- Le garçon que tu aimes, c'est le blond que l'on a vu dans la cour tout à l'heure.

Harry ne répondit rien. Gray eut un petit rire triste.

- Je lui ressemble. Je ne suis qu'une imitation pour combler son absence. Je le sais maintenant. En fait tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de moi parce que la personne que tu attends existe déjà.

- Oui...

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec lui alors ?

- Je suis censé détester Malefoy...

- ...mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- Non. C'est compliqué. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais lui ordonner de sortir avec moi, essaya de plaisanter Harry mais Gray ne réagit pas.

Au contraire il se terra dans son mutisme.

Ron et Hermione entrèrent à ce moment-là.

- Je suis désolée, Harry, dit la jeune fille en s'agenouillant devant son ami, j'étais en pleine réunion de préfets, Ron n'a pu me prévenir que quand je suis sortie tout à l'heure.

- Pas grave, répondit Harry.

- Nous...nous sommes passés par la Grande Salle avant de venir.

- Ah.

- Inutile de te cacher que les quelques élèves qui n'étaient au courant de rien avant le déjeuner, le sont maintenant.

- Ils ne parlaient que de ça, continua Ron avec une petite voix.

- Est-ce que…, commença Harry sans avoir le courage d'aller plus loin.

- Drago était là, dit Hermione qui avait très bien compris ce que voulait savoir le brun. Il n'était pas dans son assiette. Dans tous les sens du terme d'ailleurs. Mais bizarrement il semblait plus nerveux qu'en colère.

- Il faut dire que la moitié de ses petits camarades de Serpentards le fixaient, ça ne devait pas aider, ajouta Ron.

**.o0O0o.**

Malgré son envie de disparaître à jamais, Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester enfermé jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Pour ce qui était de la nourriture il pouvait toujours s'arranger avec Ron et sa culpabilité dans l'affaire mais il devait - et Hermione s'empressa de le lui rappeler - passer ses ASPIC en juin.

C'est pourquoi le lundi il se rendit en classe. Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie ne fut jamais aussi agité et bruyant et surtout jamais aussi long pour Harry.

L'après-midi suite à une nouvelle facétie de Rogue, Harry, Neville et Ron se retrouvèrent au premier rang. Si bien que le brun eut la sensation désagréable qu'un regard en particulier était braqué sur sa nuque pendant toute la séance.

- Weasley vous me ferez le plaisir de débarrasser votre chantier avant de partir, lâcha Rogue juste après que la cloche eut sonnée la fin de la journée. Et vous en profiterez pour nettoyer toutes les paillasses et les fioles sur mon bureau.

- Il faut que je me dépêche j'ai rendez-vous avec le professeur McGonagall, dit Hermione.

Et c'est ainsi que Harry se retrouva seul dans les couloirs de l'école.

Il s'arrangea pour emprunter des chemins peu fréquentés et allongeait le pas.

- Potter !

Harry eut l'impression que le plafond lui tombait sur la tête. Il se retourna lentement, une sueur froide lui coulant déjà le long du dos.

Malefoy s'approcha à grandes enjambées avant de se planter devant lui le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

Harry n'avait jamais remarqué que Gray était plus grand que lui. Peut-être parce qu'il était toujours à ses pieds.

Il s'en voulut tout de suite de penser une chose pareille mais ça avait au moins eut le don de le détendre une micro seconde.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de **marionnette **vivante ? attaqua Drago.

Harry fut prit de court.

- Pas la peine de jouer les étonnés, tes petits camarades ont craché le morceau. Longdubat a été plutôt résistant pour une fois par contre l'Irlandais...

Le Gryffondor lui jeta un regard noir.

- J'espère pour toi et tes deux molosses que vous ne leur avez pas fait de mal.

- Je crois que tu n'es pas trop en position d'exiger quoi que soit, rétorqua le blond. Alors ?

- Je n'ai rien à te dire. De toute façon tu sais tout d'après ce que j'ai compris.

- Tu es tordu, Potter, cracha Drago.

- Certes l'idée est _tordue_, mais elle n'est pas de moi. Qui voudrait d'un deuxième Malefoy, hein ? un seul suffit amplement.

Après un regard lourd de sens, Harry fit volte face et s'éloigna partagé entre la honte et la fureur.

- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Drago.

Il stoppa net.

- Pourquoi quoi ? demanda-t-il au Serpenatrd toujours en lui tournant le dos.

- Pourquoi, si ce n'est pas de ton initiative, te retrouves-tu avec un pantin à mon effigie ?

- Telle est la question, répondit le brun laconique.

- Vraiment ?

Harry entendit les pas de Drago se rapprocher de lui.

- Moi, tu vois, je crois que tu connais la réponse, je l'espère, reprit le blond en effleurant son épaule.

Le Gryffondor sursauta mais lui opposa obstinément son dos. Drago, loin de s'en formaliser, l'obligea à se tourner.

Il planta ses prunelles grises, dénuées de toute colère, dans les yeux de Harry avant de laisser échapper dans un murmure:

- Dis-moi que tu possèdes cette **marionnette** pour les mêmes raisons que moi j'en suis jaloux.

Le brun ne fut pas sûr de comprendre mais sans plus lui laisser de temps, Drago s'enfuit les joues rouges et les yeux écarquillés comme s'il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Harry resta planté de longues minutes au milieu du couloir, incapable de quoi que se soit.

Il ne fut pas mécontent de pouvoir se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil préféré auprès de la cheminée de sa salle commune.

Après la petite scène de Malefoy qui le laissait encore perplexe, il n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer sur ses devoirs, Gray avait eu un comportement étrange et le dîner avait été un véritable enfer.

- Ça va aller ? questionna doucement Hermione en s'asseyant sur l'accotoir (2).

Il n'avait rien dit à propos de Drago.

- Gray est de plus en plus bizarre, improvisa-t-il.

- Ah ?

- Oui, il a toujours cherché à faire oublier qu'il n'était qu'un pantin, à ce qu'on voit en lui un véritable être humain. Et depuis qu'il sait qu'il n'est qu'une copie de Malefoy il est...amer.

- Syndrome de Pinocchio, dit Hermione.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, c'est ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de «Syndrome de Pinocchio», un pantin qui veut devenir un vrai petit garçon, expliqua la jeune sorcière.

- Ah d'accord.

- Le problème c'est que Pinocchio fait n'importe quoi pour ça.

- Tu ne me rassures pas, Mione.

- Excuse-moi, rit-elle. De toute façon Gray ne sera bientôt plus que de l'histoire ancienne. Fred et George ont d'ailleurs accepté de me dire comment ils ont fait pour le fabriquer.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, enfin me révéler les sorts et potions déjà existants qu'ils ont combinés avec ceux de leur invention, répondit Hermione en fouillant une de ses poches de robe.

Elle déplia un parchemin frappé du monogramme des jumeaux qu'elle tendit à Harry.

- Polynectar, Véritasérum, fabrication des baguettes,..., lut-il à haute voix. Fabrication des baguettes ?

- Je reconnais que quelques explications de leur part n'auraient pas été de trop, dit Hermione. Ils aiment cultiver le mystère. Mais j'y ai réfléchi et je pense que cela a à voir avec tes cheveux. Ceux qu'ils ont utilisés pour connaître tes...ton...

- Fantasme, termina Harry.

- Oui, bredouilla Hermione un peu gênée. Fred et George font peut-être des choses répréhensibles mais il faut tout de même leur reconnaître qu'ils le font avec beaucoup de talent !

Un grognement attira leur attention. Ron venait d'entrer et se dirigeait vers eux.

- J'ai bien cru que le vieux graisseux n'allait jamais me lâcher, maugréa-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur le front d'Hermione.

- Qui sait, dit-elle un petit sourire en coin, c'est peut-être le seul moyen que Rouge ait trouvé pour te déclarer sa flamme.

- Eurk ! s'insurgea Ron sous le rire de sa petite amie alors que Harry s'affaissait dans son siège.

- Excuse-moi, Harry, je ne voulais pas te rappeler ta situation personnelle, dit Hermione entre deux fous rire.

- Pas grave.

**.o0O0o.**

Les jours suivants furent tout aussi pénibles. Les étudiants continuaient de jaser et de murmurer sur le passage de Harry. Luna prenait régulièrement des nouvelles de son Deewell. Gray devenait insupportable - «jalousie» fut le diagnostique d'Hermione - et il lui semblait qu'il croisait de plus en plus souvent le regard de Drago pour y lire à chaque fois quelque chose d'indéchiffrable mais de troublant.

«Tu l'as vu aujourd'hui ?»

«Tu lui as parlé ?»

«Il t'a regardé ?»

«Il t'a souri ?»

«Vous vous êtes touchés ?»

- Gray arrête ! s'emporta Harry.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Chaque entrevue était pareille. Gray le dévisageait avec un regard noir et l'assommait de questions toutes plus acerbes les unes que les autres.

- Arrête avec tout ça, tu es ridicule. Je ne t'ai rien promis, nous ne sommes pas mariés à ce que je sache ! Et tu l'as dit toi-même, la personne que j'aime existe déjà, tu ne sers à rien !

Ces mots le surprirent et l'horrifièrent à l'instant où ils franchirent ses lèvres.

Gray n'aurait pas fait une autre tête s'il avait reçu un coup de poignard. Lentement, sous les yeux ébahis de Harry, le visage du pantin changea. Il se saisit de la baguette du brun restée sur une table et la pointa sur son propriétaire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bredouilla Harry. Tu ne peux pas...

- Faire de la magie ? termina la **marionnette**. Détrompe-toi. Ces longues heures passée ici à t'attendre m'ont au moins permit de lire et d'apprendre des choses. Après tout je suis chargé de magie pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas m'en servir ?

Il avait avancé tout en parlant si bien que Harry se retrouva acculé à un mur de l'«appartement».

Le Gryffondor déglutit difficilement. S'il avait un jour pensé se retrouver coincé et menacé de sa propre baguette par une poupée...

Gray eut un petit rire de gorge avant de glisser la tige de bois dans la poche poitrine de la chemise de Harry.

- Je ne te ferais aucun mal, je ne le peux pas, dit Gray en se détournant avec quelque chose comme du regret dans la voix.

Effrayé, Harry sortit sa baguette d'un geste vif:

_- Vilain Pantin !_

A sa grande stupéfaction, Gray se figea, sa peau sembla bouillonner, ses yeux se révulsèrent puis tout se calma d'un coup. Gray était toujours là bien vivant devant Harry.

La **marionnette** eut un sourire mauvais.

Le brun se sentit envahir par une vague de panique. Il perdait le contrôle.

Le blond s'approcha de nouveau et plaqua violemment Harry contre les pierres du mur.

- Il n'y a plus que le **gingembre** qui me fasse un réel effet, dit-il énigmatique en caressant la poitrine de son prisonnier. Et encore je n'en ai plus vraiment besoin.

Gray plaqua alors une bouche impétueuse sur celle de Harry.

Ce dernier essaya tant bien que mal de repousser son assaillant qui pesait de tout son poids sur lui.

Une idée lui vint. Mais n'ayant jamais vu Gray entièrement nu, Harry ne savait pas s'il était «normalement pourvu». Il tenta tout de même.

Dans un geste qu'il fit passer pour une caresse, il laissa glisser une de ses mains jusqu'à l'entrejambe du blond et l'écrasa subitement entre ses doigts.

Au gémissement qui sortit des lèvres de Gray et à ce qu'il sentait dans sa main, Harry put conclure qu'en effet le pantin était, comme tout le monde, doté d'un organe sexuel.

Il lâcha finalement son emprise en poussant Gray qui tomba et se recroquevilla, mains sur les parties.

Le brun remarqua alors un détail en comparaison de la situation: les lignes bleues qui marquaient les articulations de Gray avaient quasiment disparu sur ses pieds.

Un hoquet le ramena à la réalité. Le pantin se relevait difficilement, de la rancoeur plein les yeux.

- Ne me touche plus jamais de la sorte, cracha Harry avant de claquer la porte et de partir loin de Gray.

Il était à la fois partagé entre la fureur et l'angoisse. Gray devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable. Il était de plus en vivant sans toute fois devenir réellement humain. Il s'avérait même dangereux.

Le lendemain, durant la pause du matin, il fit part de ses réflexions à Ron et Hermione.

- Je crois que le syndrome de Pinocchio vient de gagner un cran, soupira-t-il finalement.

- Il est vraiment temps que Fred et George fassent quelque chose.

- Je suis désolé, tout ça c'est de ma faute, dit piteusement Ron en baissant la tête.

- C'est bon, Ron,...

Mais soudainement ses deux meilleurs amis écarquillèrent les yeux en fixant un point dans son dos.

- Qu...

- Hum, Potter ?

Il reconnut instantanément cette voix. Pourtant elle semblait bien différente de d'habitude. Moins froide, moins mordante, moins assurée aussi.

Il se tourna lentement. Drago Malefoy semblait mal à l'aise.

- Excuse-moi, est-ce qu'on pourrait parler.

- Heu...oui.

Il interrogea ses amis du regard.

- Vas-y, on se retrouve en Botanique.

- Oui ? demanda Harry une fois seuls.

- Je…en fait…à propos…

Drago soupira comme découragé avant de fourrager nerveusement dans ses cheveux ce que Harry trouva attendrissant.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer, avoua-t-il. C'est que...

- **Aaaaaarrrggghhhh !**

Les deux garçons sursautèrent et tournèrent la tête à l'unisson. Il y avait de l'agitation au bout du couloir et des éclats de voix. Sans se consulter, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la source du brouhaha.

- Calme-toi, Mindy.

- Il m'a sauté dessus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?

- J'en sais rien, elle n'arrête pas de dire qu'on lui a sauté dessus.

- Quelqu'un a vu ce qui s'est passé ?

- Non.

- Non.

- Je viens juste d'arriver.

- Moi aussi.

- Pareil.

Le couloir étroit était bloqué par un groupe d'une douzaine de personnes. En son centre, visiblement choquée, se tenait une fille de cinquième année environ questionnée par un préfet d'une part, soutenue par une amie d'autre part.

- Je passais tranquillement, reprit-elle, et il est sorti de nulle part, il m'a sauté dessus et prit ma baguette et…il est reparti.

- Où ça ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Tu as vu à quoi il ressemblait, Mindy ?

- Il était blond…comme lui.

Elle pointa brusquement Drago du doigt comme si elle se réveillait de sa transe.

- C'est lui ! hurla-t-elle quasi hystérique. C'est lui !

- Quoi, mais non, enfin, balbutia Drago.

Lorsque les autres eurent reconnus Malefoy, ils semblèrent hésiter sur l'attitude à adopter.

C'est alors que la porte la plus proche s'ouvrit à la volée. Un éclair blanc en surgit agrippa le Serpentard et le tira violemment dans la pièce. Le battant claqua sur eux. Éberlué, personne ne comprit ce qui venait de se passer. Personne à part Harry.

Quand la dénommée Mindy avait pointé Drago du doigt, Harry avait su que Gray n'était pas innocent à l'affaire. C'est pourquoi il se rua sur la porte qui venait de se refermer. Il actionna, tira, secoua la poignée comme un forcené, en vain. Il sortit sa baguette, jeta plusieurs _Alohomora_ impuissants.

- Gray ! cria-t-il sous le regard médusé des autres élèves. Gray ! Je sais que c'est toi !

Harry se tourna brusquement vers le groupe de cinquième année.

- Toi, dit-il à l'attention du préfet, va aux serres et trouve Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, dis-leur de venir.

- Oui.

Une fois l'étudiant parti, il se tourna de nouveau vers la porte et entendit des bruits dans la pièce.

- Gray, ouvre-moi ! dit-il impulsivement.

Il y eut un déclic et le panneau de bois grinça en tournant sur ses gonds.

Le Gryffondor cligna des yeux avant de se ressaisir et de pénétrer dans la salle. De nouveau la porte se referma toute seule.

Il se retrouva dans ce qui devait être un ancien bureau de professeur. L'endroit était petit, les meubles rares.

Mais ce ne fut pas la modestie de la superficie ni du mobilier de la pièce qui clouèrent Harry sur place. Non, ce fut le spectacle de deux jeunes hommes identiques, debout face à face se tenant en respect avec leur baguette.

Il fallait bien avouer que Gray était une très bonne imitation. Tellement bonne que le brun était incapable de les distinguer. Il s'en voulut d'ailleurs beaucoup. Il aimait Drago mais ne pouvait pas le reconnaître.

- Dis à ton pantin de se calmer, Potter, feula alors un des deux.

Le deuxième ricana:

- Je n'ai jamais aimé les gens dépourvu de personnalité.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à leurs mains, parfaitement blanches, aucune trace bleue. Impossible de les départager. Les mots ne comptaient pas, trop facile de se faire passer pour l'autre.

Ils se jaugeaient comme deux chats sur le point de se livrer à un combat sans merci.

En se tournant autour, les deux blonds échangèrent encore des paroles qui auraient embrouillé davantage Harry s'il les avait écoutés. Mais présentement, le Gryffondor réfléchissait.

A force de les voir se menacer avec leur baguette, il avait fatalement repensé à cette histoire de fabrication. Fred et George avait en parti utilisé la technique de fabrication des baguettes magiques. Et selon Hermione, l'emploi de ses cheveux pour révéler son fantasme était lié. Les baguettes étaient en bois. Le pantin aussi. Elles étaient plus ou moins vivantes. Le pantin aussi. Elles choisissaient leur sorcier. Gray était le fruit de son désir. Les baguettes contenaient un nerf, une plume ou du crin...ses cheveux...

- Ce sont mes cheveux qui l'ont façonné..., murmura Harry perdu dans ses pensées.

Une image lui vint alors à l'esprit: Gray portant la main à son coeur. A bien y réfléchir, Harry l'avait vu le faire à plusieurs reprises…pour ainsi dire à chaque fois que la **marionnette** parlait de ses sentiments pour lui.

Ses cheveux étaient à l'intérieur de Gray, comme une sorte de générateur. Il fallait qu'il les enlève !

Il revint brusquement sur terre lorsqu'un bruit de verre cassé explosa dans la pièce. Un vase était en miette sur le sol.

Certes il savait comment arrêter Gray, enfin il espérait fortement ne pas se tromper, mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à les différencier.

_- Vilain pantin !_ tenta-t-il sans grande conviction.

Et en effet rien ne se produisit, même pas un tressaillement chez l'un des deux.

«_Il n'y a plus que le __**gingembre**__ qui me fasse un réel effet._»

Inopinément Harry repensa à cette phrase que Gray avait prononcée la veille.

- Evidemment !

En une seconde Harry savait ce qu'il devait faire. Pour ce qui étaient des résultats...il préféra ne pas y penser.

- Drago, pardonne-moi d'avance pour ce qui risque de se passer mais c'est la seule solution, n'intervient pas sauf si je te le demande, dit Harry alors que les deux blonds tournaient la tête vers lui comme s'ils avaient oublié sa présence.

Gray voulait Harry pour lui tout seul, il le désirait, eh bien il allait l'avoir !

_**- Gingembre !**_ s'exclama le Gryffondor.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre longtemps. Le garçon qui se trouvait sur la droite de Harry, cligna nerveusement d'une paupière comme s'il était en pleine lutte intérieure. Il lâcha la baguette qu'il avait sauvagement arrachée à la jeune étudiante et se tourna assez mécaniquement vers le brun.

Un sourire malin étira alors les lèvres de Gray et il se dirigea vers Harry.

Ce dernier avait rangé sa propre baguette, elle ne lui servirait pas tout de suite. Il devait se battre d'abord.

Sans crier gare, Gray le saisit par le devant de sa robe et l'attira brutalement à lui avant de lui fourrer sa langue dans la bouche.

Drago eut un hoquet.

Harry rassembla toute sa force et réussit à déloger Gray. Ils luttèrent un moment avant de s'effondrer au sol, roulant l'un sur l'autre. Le pantin arrivait ça et là à tripoter Harry, à lui lécher un bout de peau. Visiblement le petit jeu l'amusait beaucoup.

Harry réussit enfin à bloquer Gray en dessous de lui et, ponctué d'un nouveau hoquet de Drago, lui arracha sa chemise mettant à nu sa poitrine qui se soulevait rapidement.

Gray grogna de plaisir et ses mains, à une vitesse folle, s'attaquèrent à la ceinture du Survivant.

Harry était horrifié mais il ne pouvait pas renoncer, pas maintenant. Il était trop près du but. Le problème c'est qu'à ce stade il ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Harry ! Harry ! appela alors la voix d'Hermione étouffée par la porte.

Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen d'ôter ses cheveux du coeur de Gray.

- Hermione, hurla-t-il pour être sûr qu'elle l'entende et parce qu'il tentait de maintenir les mains de Gray loin de son pantalon. C'est quoi le sort de découpe déjà ?

- Essaie _Cracbadabum_.

Harry visa le coeur rien ne se passa.

- Qu'est-ce que..., commença Drago horrifié.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas vraiment vivant de toute façon, dit Harry en dégageant ses doigts de la bouche gourmande de Gray.

Et bien lui en prit puisque le pantin vexé par sa remarque, serra rudement ses mâchoires trois secondes plus tard.

Harry, dont l'envie de meurtre augmentait rapidement, dit à l'attention d'Hermione:

- Et si j'utilisais le _Sectum_...

- Non ! cria-t-elle en même temps que le souvenir de Drago étendu au sol dans une mare de sang revint à Harry. Ne fais pas ça. C'est de la magie noire. Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire à la fin ?

- A l'arrêter ! il faut que je sorte mes cheveux de son coeur.

Hermione ne répondit pas signe qu'elle réfléchissait. Harry relâcha son attention une fraction de seconde et Gray en profita pour l'attirer vivement contre lui. La bouche au creux de l'oreille le pantin susurra...

- Laisse-moi faire encore un peu et tu ne voudras plus m'arrêter.

...avant de lui mordiller le lobe.

- Ne bouge pas, Drago ! somma le brun qui avait vu du coin de l'oeil que le Serpentard approchait rageusement.

- Mais...

- S'il te plaît.

- Écoute, reprit Hermione, je pense que les jumeaux ont du faire en sorte qu'un seul sort puisse «l'ouvrir» et je ne pense pas qu'ils aient entendu parler de la formule du..._Prince_. Tu les connais mieux que moi, tu n'as pas une idée ? Et toi, Ron ?

Harry capta un léger bougonnement alors qu'il réussit à s'arracher de l'étreinte de Gray sans perdre son oreille. La **marionnette** s'agita furieusement sous lui, il ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait encore et ça ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir. Il appuya fortement ses paumes sur la poitrine du blond pour le plaquer au sol et ce dernier se lécha les lèvres.

- Tu peux être aussi violent que tu le veux, Harry, aguicha-t-il.

Harry eut un rictus de dégoût et il entendit Drago émettre un borborygme.

- Alors, Harry ? relança Hermione de l'autre côté de la porte. Je ne sais pas moi. Pense à la carte du Maraudeur, ils te l'ont donné et ils la connaissent par coeur, ou à...à...

- Essaie _Dissendium_, dit alors Drago.

Tandis que Gray commençait à agiter ses hanches, le Gryffondor fixa Drago, interdit, alors que la vision d'un dôme coulissant sur un trou profond apparaissait dans son esprit. Un passage secret. La sorcière borgne et sa bosse escamotable qui permettait d'aller chez Honeyduke !

- Comment est-ce que tu..., commença-t-il éberlué.

- Il n'y a pas que toi qui connaisse les secrets de Poudlard, Potter, répondit Drago en esquissant un sourire en coin.

- Tu penses que ça peut marcher ? questionna-t-il en essayant de bloquer le roulis que provoquait le mouvement de hanche de Gray.

- On n'a pas vraiment le temps pour un cours de Latin je crois, dit le Serpentard en jetant un regard mauvais au pantin et à ses gesticulations obscènes, mais je crois que oui. Et puis au point où on en est.

- Tu as raison.

Harry avait l'impression de se trouver sur un cheval emballé.

- Gray, calme-toi ! ordonna-t-il.

Le blond cessa ses mouvements frénétiques et ô comble d'horreur se mit à ronronner en roulant des yeux séducteurs.

_- Dissendium !_

Il y eut un bruit étrange et Gray stoppa toute activité liée à ses envies potteriennes. Il loucha sur sa poitrine en poussant une exclamation plus surprise que douloureuse.

Harry lui eut un cri de joie. Une ouverture était apparue sur le torse du pantin.

- Harry ? appela Hermione. Harry ça va ?

- Oui, oui !

S'il avait pu il aurait sauté au cou de Drago.

Là sous ses yeux, le plus étrange spectacle qu'il ait jamais vu s'offrait à lui pourtant il était trop heureux d'avoir réussit pour s'en dégoûter.

A l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver le coeur, pulsait une espèce de sphère translucide dans laquelle tournoyait lentement de courts cheveux noirs tenus ensemble par un fil argenté.

L'organisme de Gray était insolite à voir à mi chemin entre la chair et le bois.

Mais l'euphorie de Harry fut brève. Il devait maintenant arracher le «coeur» de cet être vivant quasi humain.

Gray se tenait la poitrine, le souffle saccadé. Les lignes bleues étaient réapparues sur ses mains, des veines de bois semblaient saillirent sur ses tempes.

- S'il te plaît, supplia-t-il, ne me casse pas. Je t'aime.

Harry entendit Drago renifler de mépris.

- Je suis désolé, dit le brun, tu n'as fait que souffrir avec moi, mais tu dois partir.

- Excuse-moi, je ne t'ai pas aimé comme il faut…

Après une profonde inspiration, Harry serra les dents, prit la sphère chaude dans ses doigts et tira un coup sec. Elle se détacha dans un bruit de verre brisé et non de succion. Harry sentit Gray s'affaisser sous lui et la boule de verre se flétrit dans sa paume pour devenir une fine peau desséchée.

- Allume un feu, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il à Drago alors qu'il déchirait l'enveloppe fragile et prenait la poignée de cheveux.

Il reposa un instant sa trouvaille sur la peau froide et sans vie de Gray.

- _Vilain Pantin !_

Dans un craquement la **marionnette** redevint de bois et les genoux de Harry, plus maintenus par le corps, glissèrent légèrement sur le plancher.

Il se releva difficilement, sentant seulement maintenant les fourmis dans ses jambes. Il tituba sur quelques pas jusqu'à la cheminée où Drago le soutint.

- Merci.

Il soupira avant de jeter ce qui, pour la plupart des gens, en dehors de Gray et de Fred et George, n'était qu'un vulgaire et répugnant résidu capillaire.

- Ça va aller ? lui demanda doucement Drago.

- Je crois. Je suis désolé pour tout ça tu dois me prendre pour un humpf fumf...

La fin de sa phrase se perdit entre les lèvres de Drago.

- Potter ! s'exclama soudainement le Serpentard en mettant fin à leur baiser, est-ce que c'est moi ou tu es en train de …_bander_ ?

Harry s'empourpra comme un gamin prit sur le fait.

- Ne me dis pas que ce truc, reprit Drago en désignant le pantin, t'as fait de l'effet avec ses frottements de dragonne en chaleur ?

- Non, non, c'est juste l'adrénaline.

- Ouais, c'est ça…

BOUM !

Les deux garçons sursautèrent. Ron et Hermione s'effondrèrent à moitié sur le tapis alors que la porte venait de céder à leurs assauts.

- Eh bien quelle entrée fracassante ! dit Ron en aidant sa petite amie à se relever.

- On entendait plus rien, on commençait à s'inquiéter, expliqua Hermione.

- Visiblement, ils s'en sortent bien sans nous, constata le jeune Weasley alors que Harry et Drago étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ils se séparèrent précipitamment.

- Oh vous avez réussi, dit Hermione en avisant l'élégant pantin de bois allongé sur le sol. Mais comment ?

- Je vous raconterais tout mais plus tard, soupira Harry.

- En attendant, qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir en faire ? questionna Ron. Je suppose que Fred et George voudront...

- On le garde ! coupèrent Harry et Drago en choeur.

- Je crois que c'est une sage décision, acquiesça Hermione en le ramassant.

De son côté, Ron récupéra la baguette que Gray avait volé.

Ils sortirent finalement du vieux bureau. A la surprise des deux garçons, une troupe d'une trentaine de personne était agglutinée dans le couloir. En les voyant apparaître, les étudiants commencèrent à s'approcher et à les presser de questions.

- Tout doux ! essaya de calmer Ron en cherchant la dénommée Mindy des yeux.

- On vous laisse régler ça, dit Drago à l'attention de Ron et Hermione un sourire malin sur les lèvres, après tout c'est ton boulot de préfète Granger, et toi Weasley se serait plutôt indélicat de laisser ta copine se débrouiller seule.

Il attrapa la main de Harry et l'entraîna à sa suite loin de la cohue.

- Hey ! s'exclama Ron, vous allez où comme ça ?

- Oh, lança Drago de loin, je vais juste expliquer à Potter la différence entre adrénaline et endorphine.

**FIN**

(1) Monogramme: initiales, d'une ou de plusieurs personnes, regroupées dans un dessin plus ou moins complexe pour former un emblème, une marque, une signature,...

(2): Cours de Français n°2 *chausse ses lunettes* Hum, hum...annoncé comme ça, ça à l'air tout de suite barbant ^^.

Je voulais juste apporter une précision pour qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que je m'exprime comme une grand-mère : j'ai appris récemment qu'il n'est pas juste en Français de parler d'«accoudoir» pour désigner les bras d'un fauteuil, d'un canapé,..., il faut en effet employer le terme d'«accotoir». «Accoudoir» ne peut être utiliser que pour le prie dieu sur lequel on s'accoude justement pour prier.

Voilà, c'était en effet barbant, et vous vous en moquez mais c'est pas grave =).

Ouala ! comme je l'ai fait remarquer à ma Bêta, je crois bien que j'ai explosé le quota d'utilisation du mot _marionnette_ ^^, et vous remarquerez aussi l'emploi abusif de points de suspension dans cette histoire !

Bye.

Wiktorila


End file.
